Sins Of The Night
by Endah1146
Summary: Dalam kebersamaan yang singkat itu eunhyuk merasa "hidup" untuk pertama kalinya sejak sembilan ribu tahun lalu. Eunhyuk juga berbeda dari pria-pria lain yang dikenal donghae. Siapa eunhyuk sesungguhnya dan makhluk apakah pria itu? Mampukah donghae menolong eunhyuk dan di waktu yang sama melindungi hatinya agar tidak hancur lagi? [EunHaeGS] Remake novel karya Sherrilyn Kenyon
1. Chapter 1

Main cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee donghae

[EunHae GS]

Remake novel karya Sherrilyn Kenyon

* * *

 **Dark-Hunter** Kesatria kuna yang menjual jiwanya kepada dewa Yunani Aremis demi pembalasan dendam. Kini mereka melindungi umat manusia dari para daimon yang hendak menghisap jiwa kita.

 **Apllite** Kaum yang dikutuk oleh dewa Apollo. Mereka tidak dapat keluar disiang hari dan hidup dengan menghisap darah satu sama lain. Pada usia 27 tahun mereka mati secara perlahan dan menyakitkan, kecuali bila mereka memutuskan untuk menjadi daimon dan menghisap jiwa manusia.

 **Daimon** Apollite yang menolak untuk mati. Mereka menghisap jiwa manusia dan memerangi Dark-hunter.

 **Squire** Manusia yang diperkerjakan oleh Dark-hunter atau manusia yang memiliki kemampuanan yang bisa membuat Dark-hunter menjadi lebih mudah. Mereka memiliki organisasi sendiri dan mereka bersedia mati atau membunuh demi rahasia dunia dark-hunter.

 **Were-Hunter** Aslinya bagian dari ras Apollite. DNA mereka secara magis terhubung dengan binatang. Mereka bisa berubah bentuk dan mereka berperang mewalan satu sama lain.

 **Oracle** Mereka yang bicara pada para dewa. Mereka cenderung tidak ramah dan lekas marah.

 **Blood Rite** Squire yang ditugaskan untuk menghabisi squire lain yang melanggar sumpahnya dan membahayakan para Dark-hunter atau dunia mereka dan dapat ditugaskan untuk mengeksekusi Dark-hunter yang menyimpang, yang memusuhi manusia. Mereka ditandai dengan tato yang mirip dengan jaring laba-laba ditangan mereka.

 **Charonte** Ras iblis dari Atlantis yang amat sangat keji dan amoral. Tapi mereka memiliki aturan perilaku yang sangat unik

 **Blue Blood** Squire yg merupakan keturan dari squire lainnya.

 **Spathi** Apollite pejuang. Mereka kuat dan misterius. Spathi sejati dapat menghancurkan sekelompok Dark-hunter dengan mudah.

* * *

Prolog

Lee Hyukjae adalah salah satu Dark-Hunter pertama yang diciptakan. Setelah dikhianati oleh wanita yang ia pikir mencintainya, hyukjae diselamatkan leeteuk dan menjadi eunhyuk – sang hakim, juri, algojo bagi para Dark-Hunter. Kini, eunhyuk ditugaskan untuk menjatuhkan hukuman bagi para Dark-Hunter di Mississippi yang berusaha melawan leeteuk dan membahayakan manusia. Untuk itu ia membutuhkan bantuan donghae.

Lee Donghae sang Dark-Huntress, tidak mudah memercayai pria akibat pengkhianatan suaminya yang membuat ia kehilangan seluruh keluarganya. Donghae menolak percaya bahwa leeteuk adalah daimon seperti yang dikatakan teman-temannya, tapi mereka menunjukan bukti-bukti yang menyakinkan. Dan ketika eunhyuk muncul dirumahnya, ia juga tidak bisa memercayai bahwa pria itu datang untuk menyelamatkan para Dark-Hunter yang setia pada leeteuk.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi eunhyuk untuk menyakinkan donghae mengenai leeteuk yang sesungguhnya. Bersama mereka berusaha menyakinkan Dark-Hunter lainnya. Dalam kebersamaan yang singkat itu eunhyuk merasa "hidup" untuk pertama kalinya sejak sembilan ribu tahun lalu. Eunhyuk juga berbeda dari pria-pria lain yang dikenal donghae. Siapa eunhyuk sesungguhnya dan makhluk apakah pria itu? Mampukah donghae menolong eunhyuk dan di waktu yang sama melindungi hatinya agar tidak hancur lagi?


	2. Chapter 2

_Mississippi University for Woman_

 _Columbus, Mississippi_

Celaka ia. Jantung Yuri berdebar kencang karena adrenalin yang eningkat sewaktu ia bergegas ke Grossnickle Hall yang aman. Dua jam yang lalu, dengan bodohnya ia menyuruh teman-temannya meninggalkannya di perpustakaan semenata ia melanjutkan risetnya untuk mengerjakan makalah bahasa Inggris.

Karena terlalu asyik membaca kisah hidup Christhoper Marlowe yang malang, ia menghabisan waktu lebih lama daripada yang ia inginkan. Tanpa ia dasari, sudah larut dan ia harus kembali ke asramanya yang bergaya apartemen. Sempat terpikirkan olehnya untuk meminta pacarnya datang mnjemputnya, tapi karena pacarnya sedang bekerja sebagai petugas stok malam ini, rasanya itu sia-sia saja.

Tanpa memikirkan betapa bodohnya kalau seorang wanita yang berusia 21tahun berjalan sendirian, ia merapikan buku-bukunya dan pulang. Tapi sekarang saat ia berlari di kampus dan dikerjar oleh 4 orang pria tak dikenal, ia menyadarinya betapa idiot dirinya.

Bagaimana mungkin seorang kehilangan nyawanya karena satu keputusan yang buruk?

Namun itu teradi setiap hari kepada banyak orang.

 _Seharusnya ini tidak terjadi kepadaku!_

"Tolong aku," jerit Yuri sambil berlari secepat mungkin. Pasti ada orang yang melihatnya, bukan? Seseorang yang akan memanggil pihak keamanan untuk menolongnya.

Yuri mengitari pagar tanaman dan menabrak sesuatu. Ia mendongak dan memandang pria yang berdiri didepannya.

"Tolong..." Kata-kata Yuri terhenti ketika ia enyadari bahwa pria itu adalah seorang dari keempat pria pirang yang mengejarnya.

Pria itu tertawa keji, menunjukkan taringnya kepada Yuri.

Menjerit, Yuri memberontak dalam dekapan pria itu. Ia melempari pria itu dengan buku-bukunya, dan mendorong dengan segenap tenaga yang ia miliki.

Pria itu melepaskannya.

Yuri berlari kejalan raya hanya untuk mendapati seorang pria pirang lainnya sudah menunggu disana. Ia langsung berhenti, mencari-cari kemana ia bisa kabur.

Tapi tidak ada satu pun tempat di mana salah seorang dari mereka tidak bisa menangkapnya.

Berpakaian serba hitam, si pendatang baru berdiri seolah sama sekali tidak menyadari bahaya yang sedang mengancam maupun kengerian yang meliputi Yuri. Rambut pirang panjangnya ditarik ke belakang membentuk kuncir kuda. Ia mengenakan kacamata hitam yang menyembunyikan matanya sepenuhnya dari Yuri dan membuat Yuri bertanya–tanya bagaimana ia bisa melihat ditengah kegelapan.

Ada suatu kesan abadi didalam diri pria itu. Sesuatu yang sangat kuat dan menakutkan. Ia mirip dengan pria-pria yang mengejar Yuri, namun ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang sangat berbeda. Sesuatu yang terkesan lebih kuat. Lebih kuno.

Lebih menakutkan.

"Apa kau salah seorang dari mereka?" tanya Yuri dengan suara tercekat

Salah satu ujung bibir pria itu terangkat. "Bukan sayang, aku bukan salah seorang dari mereka."

Yuri mendengar pria yang lain mengepungnya. Memalingkan kepala, ia melihat mereka mengurangi kecepatan ewaktu mendekatinya dan menatap pria yang sedang berdiri bersamanya.

Ketakutan terukir jelas diwajah tampan mereka sementara salah seorang dari mereka membisikan kata "Dark-Hunter".

Langkah mereka terhenti seolah tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan karena pria itu muncul disana.

Sipendatang baru mengulurkan tangannya kepada Yuri.

Bersyukur karena mimpi burunya sudah berakhir dan karena akhirnya pria ini mencegah mereka memburu atau menyakitinya. Yuri menjabat tangan sih pendatang baru. Pria itu mencibir kepada pria-pria yang mengejar Yuri dan menarik Yuri semakin dekat kepadanya.

Sekujur tubuh Yuri gemetar saking leganya karena pria itu sudah datang melongnya. "Terima kasih".

Pria itu tersenyum saat mendengarnya. "Tidak sayang, aku yang berterima kasih."

Sebelum Yuri bisa bergerak, pria itu sudah mendekapnya dan menancapkan taring kelehernya.

Dark-hunter itu mengecap kehidupan dan emosi si mahasiswa ketika ia mereguk esensi kehidupan wanita itu ke dalam tubuhnya. Rasanya murni tak bercela... wanita itu merupakan mahasiswa beasiswa yang memiliki masa depan yang memiliki masa depan yang cerah.

 _C'est la vie!_ (itulah hidupnya).

Menikmati rasa si mahasiswa, ia menunggu sampai ia bisa mendengar dan merasakan beberapa detak jantung terakhir yang samar dan akan berhenti setelah wanita itu mati. Tubuh wanita itu sudah lunglai dalam dekapannya. Anak malang. Tapi tidak ada yang lebih manis dari rasa kemurnian.

Tidak ada.

Ia mengangkat tubuh wanita itu dan dengan perlahan menghampiri para Daimon yang mengejar wanita itu.

Ia menyerahkan tubuh wanita itu kepada Daimon yang sepertinya merupakan pepimpin mereka. "Darahnya tidak tersisa banyak, Teman-teman tapi jiwanyaa masih utuh. _Bon app_ _é_ _tit_ (selamat makan) _._ "


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 1**

Katoteros

Kematian selalu menyelimuti lorong-lorong dunia bawah yang berada jauh dari jangkauan umat manusia itu. Kematian tidak berburu disini. Kematian berdiam disini. Malah, keberadaanya merupakan sesuatu yang wajar. Sama seperti Eunhyuk terbiasa dengan Katosteros, ia sudah lama terbiasa dalam keberadaan kematian yang konstan. Dengan pememandangan, suara, aroma, dan rasa kematian.

Segala sesuatu yang fana akan mati.

Malah, Eunhyuk sendiri suda pernah mati dua kali dan dilahirkan menjadi dirinya yang sekarang. Tapi selagi ia memandangi kabut merah menyeramkan dari sfora bola Atlantis kuno yang bisa memperlihatkan masa lalu, masa kini, dan masa depan – ia merasakan suatu gejolak emosi yang asing.

Wanita yang malang. Hidupnya terlalu singkat. Tidak ada yang layak mati di tangan Daimon yang menghisap jiwa manusia agar mereka bisa memperpanjang kehidupan mereka yang singkat. Dan tentunya tidak ada manusia yang layak mati ditangan Dark-hunter yang diciptakan hanya untuk membunuh Daimon sebelum jiwa-jiwa yang dicuri itu musnah dari alam semesta.

Tugas dari semua Dark-hunter adalah melindungi kehidupan, bukan merenggutnya.

Saat Eunhyuk duduk dengan senang di ruangannya yang remang-remang, ia ingin merasa marah karena kematian gadis itu. Berang.

Tapi ia tidak merasan apa-apa. Ia tidak pernah merasakan apa-apa. Hanya logika dingin dan mengerikan yang tidak mengandung emosi apapun. Ia hanya bisa mengamati kehidupan, ia tidak dapat menjalaninya.

Waktu akan terus berlalu dan tidak akan ada yang berubah.

Memang begitulah adanya.

Tapi kematian wanita itu menjadi katalis dari sesuatu yang lebih besar. Dengan tindakan Kibum, ia telah menggali lubang kuburannya sendiri, sama seperti gadis itu ketika ia memutuskan untuk belajar sampai larut.

Dan sama seperti gadis itu, Kibu tidak akan mengetahui kematiannya sampai ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi untuk menghindarinya.

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepala karena ironi tersebut. Sudah waktunya ia kembali ke dimensi makhluk hidup dan melaksanakan tugasnya lagi. Kibum dan Junsu mengumpulkan para Dark-hunter dan berusaha mengubah pemburu-pemburu itu untuk tujuan busuk mereka dan tidak akan berhenti sebelum Eunhyuk memaksa mereka.

Mereka berencana untuk memberontak teradap Artemis dan Leeteuk. Dan tugas Eunhyuk adalah membunuh siapa pun yang tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

Eunhyuk bangkit berdiri, hendak meninggalkan bola itu saat dia melihat gambar-gambar di dinding yang mengelilinginya berubah. Para Daimon dan Kibum menghilang.

Sebagai gantinya, ada wanita itu.

Eunhyuk tertegun ketika melihat Dark-huntress Prancis yang sedang melawan sekelompok Daimon lain tidak jauh dari rumahnya Tupelo. Ia berani dan cepat sewaktu berdansa mengitari para Daimon pria yang berusaha membunuhnya. Gerak geriknya indah dan gesit, seperti tarian yang penuh semangat.

Wanita itu tertawa menantang mereka, dan selama sesaat Eunhyk hampir bisa merasakan semangatnya. Keyakinannya. Semangat hidupnya begitu besar sehingga perasaan-persaannya sanggup menjangkau dimensi-dimensi yang memisahkan mereka dan nyaris menghangatkan Eunhyuk.

Memejamkan mata, Eunhyuk meresapi secercah rasa kemanusiaan yang terbesit itu.

Wanita itu bernama Donhae dan ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang hampir menyentuh eunhyuk.

Dan karena suatu alasan yang tidak Eunhyuk mengerti, ia tidak ingin melihat wanita itu mati.

Api itu konyol. Tidak pernah ada yang dapat menyentuh Eunhyuk.

Meskipun begitu, Eunhyuk bisa mendengar suara Leeteuk dibenaknya.

Beberapa dari mereka bisa diselamatkan dan Leeteuk ingin unhyuk memusatkan perhatian kepada mereka. _Selamatkan apa yang dapat kau selamatkan, Saudaraku. Kau tidak bisa mengambil keputuan untuk mereka. Biar mereka memutuskan takdir mereka sendiri. Tidak ada yang dapat dilakukan untuk orang-orang yang tidak ma mendengarkan...tapi untuk mereka yang mau..._

 _Usahamu sepadam._

Mungkin, tapi yang paling Eunhyuk cemaskan adalah betapa tidak pedulinya ia tentang apakah mereka akan hidup atau tidak. Tugas. Martabat. Keberadaan. Itulah yang ia ketahui.

Eunhyuk semakin tidak terselamatkan. Sampai berapa lama ia akan menolak untuk menjatuhkan pilihan? Mudah sebenarnya. Datang, habisi mereka, dan pulang.

Untuk apa repot-repot berusaha menyelamatkan mereka kalau para Dark-hunterlah yang mengutuk diri mereka sendiri sejak awal?

Tidak, bagaimanapun Eunhyuk bukan Leeteuk. Kesabarannya sudah lama habis. Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi kepada mereka.

Tapi sewaktu Eunhyuk melihat Donghae menghabis Daimon-Daimon yang terakhir, ia merasakan sesuatu. Perasaan itu cepat dan berkelebat, seperti kedutan yang samar.

Untuk yang pertama kalinya dalam waktu berabad-abad. Eunhyuk ingin mengubah apa yang akan terjadi ia tidak tahu mengapa. Mengapa ia harus peduli?.

Mengangkat tangan, Eunhyuk mengenyahkan gambar-gambar itu didindingnya.

Meskipun begitu, Eunhyuk terus melihat masa depan dengan jelas di enaknya. Kalau Donghae terus seperti itu, ia seperti teman-temannya akan mati pada saat krisis penghakimanan yang akan dijatuhkan oleh Eunhyuk. Loyalitas Donghae kepada mereka akan menjadi kematian baginya.

Tapi Donghae bukanlah satu-satunya Dark-huner yang bisa mati dtangan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk memejamkan mata dan memanggil Dark-hunter lain dibenaknya.

Junsu.

Dark-hunter itu ukan hanya menggariskan kejatuhan dirinya sendiri, melainkan juga bagi semuanya.

Kali ini, kepedihan yang Eunhyuk rasakan begitu kuat. Sungguh tak terduga hingga membuatnya tersentak. Itulah sisa-sisa terakhir dari kemanusiaannya dan ia lega karena masih memilikinya meskipun hanya tersisa sedikit.

Tidak, Eunhyuk tidak bisa hanya berdiri dan melihat pria itu mati. Tidak kalau ia bisa menolongnya.

" _Tidak ada yang sunggu-sungguh digariskan oleh takdir. Dalam sekejab mata, segalanya berubah. Walaupun cuaca cerah dan langit tak berawan sepoi-sepoi bisa berubah menjadi angin topan yan menghancurkan segala sesuatu yang tersentuh olehnya."_

Sudah berapa kali Leeteuk berkata seperti itu kepada Eunhyuk?

Segala sesuatu kembali terbesit di benaknya dan Eunhyuk ingin mengubah apa yang sudah digariskan.

Aneh rasanya memiliki perasaan-perasaan yang begitu kuat setelah tidak merasakan apa pun selama berabad-abad.

 _Harapan selalu ada_.

Ya, benar. Ia sudah lama melupakan sensasi dari harapan. Hidup terus berjalan. Orang-orang datang dan pergi kematian terjadi. Tragedi. Keberhasilan. Semuanya berputar disana-sini. Tidak pernah ada yang berubah.

Namun kali ini Eunhyuk mersa berbeda. Kibum berubah menjadi Rogue dan membantu para Daimon. Tidak ada yang dapat dilakukan terhadapnya. Dan lebih para lagi, ada yang segera mengikuti jejaknya. Mereka yang mengizinkan Kibum dan Junsu mengaihkan pemikiran mereka dari kebenaran. Para Dark-hunter di Mississippi Utara berkumpul untuk memberontak terhadap Leeteuk dan Artemis.

Itu harus dihentikan.

Dengan tekad bulat, Eunhyuk keluar dari ruangannya dibagian paling selatan istana Leeteuk dan berjalan menyusuri lorong yang disepuh dan terbentang dari ruangannya yang indah ke ruang singgasana yang terdapat ditengah. Lantai marmer hitamnya yang bercorak putih terasa dingin dibawah kakinya yang telanjang. Kalau ia masih manusia, hawa dingin itu pasti sudah merusak tulangnya. Akan tetapi, ia hanya bisa mengetahui suhu udara yang ada, ia tidak bisa benar-benar merasakannya. Namun hawa dingin itu selalu meresap didalam tubuhnya.

Sampai didepan pintu setinggi tiga setengah meter lebih yang terbuat dari emas, ia mendorongnya dan mendapati Leeteuk sedang duduk di singgasananya sementara iblis Leeteuk, Simi, sedang berbaring telengkup diujung seberang ruangan, menonton saluran QVC.

Blis itu, yang mirip dengan wanita manusia yang beusia 20 tahunan, mengenakan pakaian vinil merah. Tanduknya yang selalu berubah serasi dengan pakaiannya dan rambut hitam panjangnya dikepang hingga menyentuh punggungnya. Ada semangkuk popcorn yang sudah setengah kosong dilengannya, sementara ekornya bergoyang-goyang di dekat kepalanya seolah berayun seiring dengan detak jam.

" _Akri?"_ tanya ibli wanita itu. "dimana plastiku?"

Seperti biasa kalau ia beraa dirumahnya di Katoteros, Leeteuk memakai formesta hitam pakaian panjang yang menyerupai jubah dan dibiarkan terbuka dibagian depannya, memamerkan dadanya dan celana kulit hitamnya. Formesta itu terbuat dari sutra yang tebal yan bagian belakangnya disum dengan matahari emas yang ditusukan oleh tiga buah petir berwarna perak tanda yang ditorehkan ke bahu Eunhyuk.

Rambut hitam panjang Leeteuk dibiarkan terurai, tergerai dibahunya. Ia duduk disinggasananya yang disepuh sambil memetik gitar eletrik hitam pekat yang suaranya terdengar jelas tanpa bantuan pengeras suara. Dinding di sebelah kirinya dipenuhi oleh deretan monitor televisi yang semuanya menayangkan film kartun John bravo.

"Aku tidak tahu, Sim."kata Leeteuk dengan acuh tak acuh. "Tanya Eunhyuk".

Setelah Eunhyuk menghampiri singgasana Leeteuk, iblis itu sudah munul disebelahnya, melayang-layang sementara sayap hitam dan merahnya yang besar mengepak-ngepak untuk menompang berat badannya. Warna sayapnya, seperti warna tanduk dan matanya, selalu berubah sesuai dengan suasana hati dan seleranya saat itu. Warna rambutnya juga berubah-ubah, tapi itu tergantung kepada Leeteuk, karenanya warna rambutnya selalu sama dengan Leeteuk.

"Dimana Plastiku, hyuk?

Eunhyuk memandang Simi dengan tatapan sabar tapi tegas. Simi tidak lebih dari seorang anak kevil 9 ribu tahun silam ketika Leeteuk membawanya untuk tinggal disini. Salah satu tugas yang Leeteuk berikan kepada Eunhyuk adalah membantu menjaga Simi dan menjauhkan iblis itu dari masalah.

Ya. Itu nyaris mustahil.

Belum lagi, Eunhyuk merasa bersalah karena sudag memanjakan Simisama seperti Leeteuk. Seperti bosnya, rasanya Eunhyuk idak bisa menahan diri. Ada suatu pembawaan yang menarik, mengemaskan, dan sangat manis alam diri iblis itu. Sesuatu yang membuat Eunhyuk menyayanginya layaknya putrinya sendiri. Diseluruh dunia, Simi dan Leeteuk adalah satu-satunya hal yang masih membuat Eunhyuk merasakan emosi manusia. Ia menyayangi mereka berdua dan rela mati demi melindungi mereka.

Tapi sebagai ayah Simi "yang satu lagi", Eunhyuk tahu ia berutang kepada Simi dan dunia untuk berusaha mengajarkan iblis itu mengendalikan diri.

"kau tidak perlu membeli apa-apa lagi, Simi.'

Jawaban Simi yang mononton terdengar cepat dan otomatis "Ya,perlu."

"Tidak" Eunhyuk bersikeras. "Tidak perlu. Kau sudah punya cukup banyak perhiasan untuk menyibukanmu."

Simi cemberut kepada Eunhyuk sementara mata merahnya menyala-nyala dan ekornya dikibas-kibaskan. "Berikan aku plastikku, Hyuk. Sekarang!"

"Tidak".

Simi merengek, lalu membalikan badan menghadap Leeteuk dan terbang kesinggasananya. Tiba-tiba QVC ditayangkan dimonitor Leeteuk.

"Simi..." Kata Leeteuk. "aku sedang menonton sesuatu."

"Oh, ya ampun, film kartun itu bodoh. Simi mau Diamonique, Akhri, dan dia menginginkannya sekarang!".

Leeteuk melirik Eunhyuk dengan lelah, "Berikan dia kartu kredit".

Eunhyuk memelototin Leeteuk. "dia manja sekali, dia tidak tertolong. Dia harus belajar mengendalikan keinginannya."

Leeteuk mengerutkan dahi kepada Eunhyuk. "dan sudah berapa lama kau berusaha mengajarkan pengendalian diri kepadanya, Eunhyuk?

Itu tidak perlu ditanggapi. Dalam hidup ini ada beberapa hal yang sia-sia. Tapi keabadian sangat membosanan. Berusaha engendalikan Simisering kali menyemarakkannya. "akhirnya aku berhasil menyuruhnya duduk manis didepan TV...Bisa dibilang begitu."

Leeteuk memutar bola matanya. "Ya, setelah berusaha selama 5 ribu tahun. Dia iblis, Hyuk. Pengendalian diri bukanlah keahliannya."

Sebelum Eunhyuk bisa membantah, kotak dimana ia menyimpan kartu-kartu kredit Simi muncul diudara didepan iblis itu.

"Ha!" kata Simi kepada Eunhyuk dengan nada girang sebelum merenggut kotak itu dan membuainya. Kegembiraannya langsung sirna begitu ia menyadari kalau kotaknya dikunci. Ia memelototi Eunhyuk dengan tatapan tajam. "Buka".

Sebelum Eunhyuk bisa menolak, kotaknya terbuka.

"Terima kasih, Akhri!" teriak Simi sambil mengambil kartu-kartunya, lalu melayang pergi dan mengambil ponselnya.

Eunhyuk mendengus muak kepada Leeteuk ketika kotak itu lenyap. "Aku tidak percaya kau melakukannya."

Monitor kembali menayangkan kartun. Leeteuk tidak berkata apa-apa sewaktu memberi pick gitarnya untuk fisantap oleh pterosaurus kecil yang bertengger dilengan kursi singgasananya.

Eunhyuk masih tidak tahu keenam binatang itu selalu sama atau tidak. Yang ia tahu pasti adalah bahwa Leeteuk menyayangi dan memanjakan binatang-binatang peliharaanya dan sebagai Eunhyuk, ia juga begitu.

Leeteuk menepuk-nepuk kepala bersisik makhluk itu saat pretosaurusnya melenggang dan berkicau riang, lalu kembali menunduk dan memandangi gitar Leeteuk.

"Aku tahu mengapa kau ke sini, Eunhyuk." Kata Leeteuk, sementara sebuah pick lain muncul dalam genggamannya. Ia memainkan sebuah kunci nada yang merdu. "Jawabannya tidak."

Eunhyuk memaksi diri untuk mengerutkan dahi padahal ia tidak ingin melakukannya. "mengapa?".

"Karena kau tidak bisa menolong mereka. Junsu sudah lama mengambil keputusan dan sekarang dia harus..."

"Omong kosong!".

Tangan Leeteuk terhenti ditengah alunan nada, lalu ia melototin Eunhyuk dengan marah. Mata peraknya yang berputar-putar berubah warna menjadi merah, memperingatkan bahwa sisi penghancur dalam diri Leeteuk sudah muncul.

Eunyuk tidak peduli. Ia sudah melayani Leeteuk cukup lama sehingga ia tahu atasannya tidak akan membunuhnya karena suatu pembangkangannya. Setidaknya tidak karena sesuatu yang sepele ini. "Aku tau kau tahu segalanya, bos. Aku sudah lama mengetahuinya. Tapi kau juga sudah mengajariku nilai dari kehendak bebas. Memang, Junsu sudah mengambil beberapa keputusan yang buruk, tapi kalau aku mendatanginya sebagai diriku, aku tahu aku bisa membicarakan masalah ini dengannya."

"Eunhyuk..."

"Ayolah, Akhri. Selama lebih 9 ribu tahun belum pernah sekali pun aku meminta bantuanmu. Belum pernah. Tapi aku tidak bisa pergi begitu saja dan melihatnya mati seperti yang lain. Aku harus berusaha. Tidakkah kau tidak mengerti? Kami pernah menjadi manusia bersama. Saudara perjuangan dan memiliki semangat yang sama. Anak-anak kami bermain bersama. Dia mati karena menyelamatkan nyawaku. Aku berutang satu kesempatan kepadanya."

Leeteuk menghela napas dengan lelah sambil mulai memainkan. "Every Rose Has Its Thorn." "Baiklah pergilah. Tapi ketahuilah sewaktu kau melakukan ini bahwa apapun keputusannya, itu bukan kesalahanmu. Aku sudah tahu saat ini akan datang sejak hari ketika dia diciptakan. Dia hendak menjatuhkan pilihannya sendiri. Kau tidak bertanggung jawab atas kesalahannya."

Eunhyuk mengerti. "Berapa lama waktu yang kau berikan kepadaku?"

"Kau tahu batas dari eksistensimu. Waktumu tidak lebih dari sepuluh hari sebelum kau harus kembali. Pada akhir bulan, kau harus enjatuhkan keputusanku kepada mereka."

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Akhri."

"Jangan berterima kasih kepadaku, Eunhyuk. Aku mengutusmu untuk melaksanakan tugas yang tidak menyenangkan."

"Aku tahu."

Leeteuk mendongak dan menatap Eunhyuk. Ada sesuatu pada mata peraknya yang berputar-putar yang berbeda kali in. Sesuatu...

Eunhyuk tidak tahu, tapi sesuatu itu membuat sekijur tubuhnya merinding. "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Leeteuk kembali memainkan gitarnya.

Perut Eunhyuk terasa mulas karena suatu pemahaman. Apa yang diketahui oleh bosnya tapi tidak mau dibagi dengannya?

"Aku benci sekali kalau kau tidak mau memberitahukan sesuatu kepadaku."

Leeteuk tersenyum miring saat mendengarnya. "aku tahu."

Eunhyuk melangkah mundur, bermaksud kembali ke ruangannya, tapi sebelum ia sempat membalikkan badan, ia merasa dirinya berpindah. Pada satu menit ia sedang berada di ruang singgasana di Katoteros dan pada mnit berikutnya, ia sudah berbaring telungkup di jalanan yang dingin dan gelap.

Kesakitan melandanya dengan gelombang rasa nyeri yang membuat napasnya tercekat saat ia merasakan aspal ang kasar dan berbau tajam di wajah dan tangannya.

Sebagai seorang Shades di Katoteros, ia tidak sungguh-sungguh merasakan atau mengalami sesuatu yang senyata ini. Makanan sudah tidak memiliki rasa, semua indranya sudah tumpul. Tapi karena sekarang Leeteuk menempatkannya di dunia manusia...

Aw! Semuanya terasa sakit. Tubuhnya, kulitnya. Terutama lututnya yang terkelupas.

Eunhyuk berguling dan menunggu sampai tubuhnya kembali berada dibawah kendalinya lagi. Selalu ada yang lecet-lecet kalau ia datang kebumi, wakru sesaat baginya untuk membiaskan diri dengan bernapas dan "hidup" kembali. Setelah indra-indaranya terbangun. Eunhyuk menyadari ia bisa mendengar orang-orang bertengkar disekelilingnya. Apa ada pertempurnyaan?

Leeteuk pernah melakukan ini beberapa kali kepadanya sebelumnya. Terkadang enjatuhkannya di tengah kekacauan tanpa emberitahunya terebih dulu memang lebih muda. Tapi yang ini tidak seperti zona peran. Tempat ini mirip dengan...

Gang sempit.

Eunhyuk bangun, lalu membeku ketika menyadari apa yang terjadi. Ada enam Daimon dan seorang manusia yang sedang berkelahi di gang itu. Ia berusaha memusatkan padangannya untuk memastikan, tapi segala sesiatu disekelilingnya masih tampak kabur.

"Oke bos," kata Eunhyuk pelan. "Kalau aku perlu kacamata, tolong tangani, karena aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa sekarang."

Pandangan Eunhyuk langsung menjadi jelas. " terima kasih. Tapi aku tahu, sedikit peringatkan sebelum kau menjatuhkan bokongku ke sini pati menyenangkan." Ia menyentakan mantel kasmir putih panjangnya. "Omong-omong, apa kau tidak bisa, sekali saja. Menjatuhkanku di La-Z-Boy atau ditempat tidur?"

Eunyuk hanya mendengar tawa keji dan singkat Leeteuk dikepalana. Leeteuk bisa menjad bajingan sejati kalau mau. " _Terima kasih banyak_." Eunhyuk menghela napas panjang dengan kesal.

Mengalihkan perhatinya pada perkelahian itu, Eunhyuk memfokuskan padangannya ke kelompok yang ada di gang. Manusianya merupakan seorang pria yang pendek, mungkin tingginya tidak lebih dari 162 atau 165 cm dan kelihatannya berusia 20 tahunan. Ketika pria itu membalikan badan ke arahnya dan Eunhyuk melihat wajah itu, ia pun menyadari siapa manusia tersebut. Kim Ryeowook, seorang squire Dark-hunter salah satu orang yang membantu dan menjaga identitas Dark-hunter dari manusia.

Squire seharusnya tidak menghadapi Daimon, tapi squire merupakan bagian yang tak terpisahkan dari dunia Dark-hunter, mereka menjadi sasaran empuk.

Tampaknya, malam ini Ryeowook yang mendapat giliran dihajar.

"Lari!" kata Ryeowook kepada Eunhyuk.

Pasti squire itu mengira Eunhyuk juga manusia. Eunhyuk menendang sebilah belati yang tergeletak di jalan dan menangkapnya dengan genggaman tangannya. Menikmati "keaslian" dari perkelahian itu, ia melemparnya tepat ke dada Daimon, yang langsung hancur menjadi serbuk emas. Belatinya terjatuh kejalan dengan bunyi yang gemerincing. Eunhyuk membuka telapak tangannya untuk belati itu, yang segera melesat dari aspal dan kembali ke genggamannya.

Ryeowook melongo melihatnya.

Itu membuat perhatian Eunhyuk teralihkan waktunya salah seorang Daimon berlari menerjangnya dari belaan dan menikamkan belati dalam-dalam ke tengah tulang belikatnya. Mencibir muak, Eunhyuk merasakan tubuhnya hancur. Ia benci hal itu terjadi. Rasanya tidak menyakitkan, melainkan menyebalkan dan menganggu.

Dua detik kemudian, tubuh eunhyuk kembali utuh.

Dengan ekpresi ketakutan, Ryeowook menjauhinya dengan terhuyung-huyung.

Waktu bermain sudah berakhir.

Daimon yang terssa berlari tunggang-langgang, tapi mereka hanya punya waktu beberapa detik sebelum mereka ikut hancur. Hanya saja mereka tidak akan kembali utuh.

Masih tidak senang karena gangguan yang telah mereka timbulkan, Eunhyuk menyentakkan kerah mantelnya.

Daimon... mereka tidak pernah belajar .

Wajah sih squire memucat ketika ia mundur dan memandang dengan nger. "Kau itu apa?"

Eunhyuk mendekati Ryeowook dan menyerahkan belati dalam genggamannya keapada squire iu=tu. "Aku squire Leeteuk." Bisa dibilang itu benar. Oke, tidak juga. Itu bohong, tapi Eunhyuk tidak mau memberitahu hubungannya yang sebenarnya dengan Leeteuk kepada siapa-pun.

Bukan berarti itu penting. Ryeowook tidak mempercayainya. "Yang benar saja. Semua orang tahu leeteuk tidak punya squire."

Ya, benar. Kalau semua orang di dunia mengumpulkan informasi yang benar mengenai Leeteuk. Semua itu tidak apa-apanya. Eunhyuk berusaha untuk tidak menertawai pria malang yang mengira ia memahami dunia disekelilingnya itu padahal sebenarnya ia tidak ahu apa-apa.

"Sepertinya semua orang keliru karena disinilah aku berada, diutus kepadamu oleh sang bos sendiri."

Pemuda berperawakan atletis itu memperhatikan Eunhyuk dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. "mengapa kau datang ke sini?"

"Dark-huntressmu, Donghae. Memanggil leeteuk dan karena dia sibuk aku diutus untuk memeriksa berbagai hal yang melaporkan apa yang terjadi kepadanya. Jadi disinilah aku berada. Bahagia, oh bahagianya hidupku."

Sepertinya itu tidak berhasil menenangkan pria itu sedikit pun, tetapi sarkasme memang jarang menenangkan. Meskipun, kalau mau jujur. Eunhyuk sangat senang menggunakannya. Mungkin itu bagus karena sarkasme adalah bahasa ibu Leeteuk.

"Dan dari mana aku tahu kau tidak berbohong?" tanya Ryeowook, matanya masih memancarkan keraguan.

Eunhyuk memaksakan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Pria itu cerdas. Semuanya memang bohong. Leeteuk tahu persis apa yang terjadi...selalu. Tapi bosnya memang tidak bisa datang sendiri. Tidak bisa karena semua Dark-hunter yang ada di area ini sedang berprasangka terhadapnya. Mereka tidak akan mempercayai kebenaran yang diucapkan Leeteuk.

Kalau mereka harus memilih dengan bijaksana dan menjalani semua ini, mereka harus mendengar yang sebenarnya dari pihak ketiga "yang tidak berat sebelah" dan karena itulah Eunhyuk datang. Tujuannya adalah untuk menyelamatkan mereka dari kebodohan mereka sendiri.

Itupun kalau kebodohan mereka masih bisa tertolong.

Eunhyuk mengeluarkan ponsel dari kantongnya. "Telpon Leeteuk sendiri dan dengar yang sebenarnya."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 2**

"Sungguh Donghae, Leeteuk akan membunuh kita semua. Kita tahu terlalu banyak tentang dia dan dia tidak akan mengizinkan kita hidup."

Lee Donghae berdiri di ruang tamu mansion Junsu yang sudah berdiri sejak sebelum perang saudara di luar Aberdeen, Mississippi, sambil berdekap. Ia tidak pernah akur dengan Dark-hunter Yunani itu. Malam ini, ia sedang tidak ingin mendengar omong kosong Junsu, apalagi setelah cerita-cerita yang ia dengar tentang Junsu yang berubah menjadi Rogue dan membiarkan Daimon hidup dan ia mendengarnya dari Daimon yang ia habisi malam ini.

Donghae tidak tahan menghadapi siapa pun yang mengkhianati kode Dark-hunter.

Satu-satunya tugas Dark-hunter adalah membunuh Daimon yang merupakan mantan anggota dari kaum Apollite yang dikutuk anak-anak Apollo yang membutnya sakit hati dan dikutuk untuk hidup pada malam hari, dan mati pada usia 27 tahun. Kalau Apollite memilih untuk mulai menghisap jiwa manusia sebelum hari ulang tahun itu, mereka menjadi Daimon yang bisa hidup abadi. Tapi agar seorang Daimon bisa hidup, jiwa manusa yang harus mati tak terhitung jumlahnya.

Itulah yang tidak bisa ditolerir oleh Donghae. Kalau ia bisa membunuh Junsu karenanya, ia pasti sudah melakukannya. Tapi bagi seorang Dark-hunter, membunuh rekannya sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menyerang Junsu. Apapun yang ia lakukan kepada Junsu, ia akan merasakan 10 kali lebih buruk.

Terima kasih, Artemis, untuk hadiah yang satu itu.

Sebelum Leeteuk menjawab permintaan bantuan Donghae, ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa untuk menghentikan Junsu dari kegilaan pria itu.

Malah, Donghae bisa merasakan kekuatannya mengering karena ia berada diruangan yang sama dengan Junsu. Dark-hunter tidak bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama tanpa mengeringkan kekuatan satu sama lain.

Ruangan tempat Donghae dan Junsu berdiri gelap dan berbau apek, dan semestinya didekorasi dengan barang-barang antik bukannya perabotan modern yang bertolak belakang dengan desain neoklasikal rumah itu. Dinding-dindingnya dicat dengan warna emas tua elegan sementara langit-langitnya dihiasi dengan medalion-medalion putih yang elok. Lantai dibawah kaki Donghae yang terbuat dari kayu pohon pinus sudah lecet-lecet dan perlu diperbaiki. Aneh sekali seorang Squire tidak merawat properti Dark-hunter.

Tapi itu tidak ada hubungannya. Sekarang ada urusan yang jauh lebih penting untuk Donghae bahas dengan Junsu daripada fakta bahwa Junsu tidak memiliki selera dan Squire-nya tidak memahami ruang lingkup pekerjaannya.

"Oke, Junsu." Donghae bicara dengan perlahan, memilih kata-katanya dengan berhati-hati. "Leeteuk itu Daimon yang melahap manusia dan kita semua diciptakan hanya supaya dia bisa berperang dengan ibunya, sang ratu Daimon, yang tidak pernah didengar oleh Dark-Hunter mana pun. Oh ya."

Junsu memukul meja yang terbuat dari kayu pohon ceri di depannya. "Sialan, Woman dengarkan aku. Usiaku sudah lebih dari sembilan ribu tahun. Aku ada di sana pada permulaannya... salah seorang Dark-Hunter yang diciptakan dan aku mengingat cerita-cerita tentang Apollymi yang pernah kudengar ketika aku masih kecil. Dia disebut sang Penghancur dan dia orang Atlantis... sama seperti Leeteuk."

Jadi itu kebetulan. Dua orang Atlantis bukan punya hubungan keluarga. Sudah pasti Donghae bukanlah satu-satunya Dark-Hunter Prancis yang ada, ia bahkan bukan satu-satunya Dark-Hunter yang berasal dari masa Revolusi Prancis, dan tidak seorang pun dari mereka yang memiliki hubungan kekerabatan.

Junsu membutuhkan bukti yang jauh lebih banyak dari itu untuk meyakinkan Donghae bahwa Leeteuk adalah putra dari dewi-ratu Atlantis ini.

Donghae memandang Junsu dengan tatapan bosan. "Dan sang Penghancur Atlantis ini sekarang memimpin para Daimon dan mengutus mereka untuk memerangi Leeteuk, yang hanya memanfaatkan kita dan umat manusia sebagai umpan untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri? Sungguh, Junsu, lupakan omong kosong itu atau tulis saja novel fantasi anak-anak." Ia mencondongkan badan ke depan dan berbisik keras-keras. "Aku berani bertaruh kau bahkan tahu siapa yang bersekongkol untuk membunuh Yoochun, kan? Aku yakin uang dari D Cooper-lah yang membiayai koleksi perabotanmu yang menarik."

Junsu berdiri dan menghampiri Donghae. "Jangan meremehkanku. Aku tahu aku benar. Apa kau pernah melihat Leeteuk menyantap makanan? Kita semua tahu dia jauh lebih kuat dari kita semua. Apa kau tidak pernah mempertanyakan alasannya?"

Itu pertanyaan yang mudah bagi Donghae. "Dia yang tertua dan sudah memiliki kekuatannya jauh lebih lama dari kira. Kau tahu peribahasa 'alah bisa karena biasa,' dan pria itu sudah sangat terbiasa. Sedangkan mengenai makanan, aku tidak sering berdekatan dengannya jadi tidak menyadarinya."

"Yah, well, aku sering berdekatan dengannya dulu sekali, dan sementara Sehun dan aku makan, dia tidak pernah makan. Setelah kami diciptakan, Leeteuk menulis peraturan-peraturan omong kosongnya dan kita sudah mematuhinya selama berabad-abad tanpa pertanyakan peraturan-peraturan itu atau Leeteuk sendiri. Sekarang sudah waktunya kita mulai memikirkan diri kita sendiri.

Donghae berpura-pura tertarik. "Dan apa yang membuat pencerahan besar ini tiba-tiba tebersit di benakmu?"

Junsu tertawa saat mendengarnya sementara ekspresi licik dan menyeramkan muncul di wajahnya. "Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

"Pourquois pas? Mengapa tidak?"

Donghae mengerutkan dahi mendengar Junsu berteriak. Setengah menit kemudian, sesuatu yang sangat terang melintas di ruangan itu, Donghae harus memalingkan kepala agar mata Dark-Hunter-nya yang sensitif terhadap cahaya tidak terbakar. Tapi bulu kuduknya meremang saat ia merasakan keberadaan seorang Daimon yang tiba- tiba di ruangan itu. Mendesis marah, ia menarik belati dari botnya dan menegakkan badan untuk menghadapi si Daimon.

Junsu merenggut lengannya. "Tidak. Jangan."

Amarah Donghae menjadi-jadi karena perbuatan Junsu. Kau mengundang Daimon kotor ke rumahmu?"

Pertanyaan itu baru terucap dari bibir Donghae saat sensasi Daimon yang tadi lenyap. Si pendatang baru berdiri di sana, tapi ia sudah tidak memancarkan peringatan yang memberitahukan keberadaan Daimon kepada Dark-Hunter.

Firasat buruk melanda Danger sewaktu ia mengamati si pendatang baru. Seperti Leeteuk, tingginya dua meter, ia memiliki rambut hitam panjang yang tergerai di babunya, dan ia memakai kacamata hitam untuk menutupi matanya.

"Ada apa ini" tanya Donghae kepada Junsu.

Junsu melepaskan Donghae. "Ya, aku juga tidak percaya pada awalnya. Tapi dia bisa menyelubungi Daimon di dalam dirinya sehingga kita tidak merasakan keberadaannya."

"Bagaimana?" tanya Donghae.

Daimon itu tertawa, memamerkan taringnya kepada Donghae."Itu bakat turun-temurun dalam keluargaku. Ibuku bisa melakukannya. Aku bisa melakukannya dan saudaraku bisa melakukannya."

Merengut kepada kedua pria itu, Donghae tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh si Daimon.

Tidak hingga Daimon itu melepaskan kacamatanya dan menunjukkan sepasang mata perak yang berputar- putar dan hanya pernah Donghae lihat pada seorang pria sebelumnya...

Leeteuk Parthenopaeus.

"Dia saudara Leeteuk." kata Junsu seolah ia bisa mendengar isi pikiran Donghae. "Dan dia menceritakan banyak hal kepadaku tentang pemimpin kita yang tak kenal takut yang membuatku ngeri. Leeteuk bukanlah siapa atau apa yang kau kira dan begitu pula dengan kita."

* * *

"Jadi bagaimana caranya kau membuat semua Daimon itu hancur?"

Duduk di sebelah Squire yang sedang mengantarnya ke rumah Donghae, Eunhyuk meringis karena Ryeowook terus mengoceh dengan berbagai pertanyaan dan komentar. Pria itu memiliki tiga kecepatan berbicara: cepat, lebih cepat, dan "diam sebelum otakku meledak karena berusaha mengikutimu". Eunhyuk selalu diberitahu kalau orang- orang Amerika di Selatan bicara dengan perlahan.

Rupanya itu mitos belaka.

Eunhyuk tidak pernah merasa pusing sejak ia menjadi manusia, tapi untuk pertama kalinya dalam waktu sembilan ribu tahun, ia mulai merasakan rasa sakit yang berdenyut-denyut di tengah pelipisnya.

Mirip dengan balita yang menyebalkan, Ryeowook terus berceloteh, mengucapkan setiap kata dengan cepat. "Nah, kau belum menjawabku dan aku harus tahu. Kau tahu, kalau kita semua bisa menghancurkan Daimon dengan kekuatan pikiran kita, pasti semuanya akan menjadi jauh lebih mudah. Apa kau bisa membayangkan kita semua hanya melihat mereka... dan boom! Mereka mati. Kau harus mengajarkan caranya kepadaku. Ayolah. Aku harus tahu, kau mengerti?"

Eunhyuk mengendurkan rahan sebelum menjawab. "Itu rahasia perusahaan."

"Ya, tapi aku juga anggota perusahaan. Squire juga perlu tahu. Bukan kami yang jadi makhluk abadi, jadi rasanya kami harus tahu lebih dulu, kau mengerti? Ayolah ajarkan caranya kepadaku."

Eunhyuk memandang Ryeowook dengan tatapan penuh peringatan. "Aku akan menunjukkannya kepadamu, tapi kau akan mati kalau menggunakannya."

Kalau dipikir lagi, itu bukan ide yang buruk...

Alexion sudah membuka mulut hendak memberitahu Ryeowook.

" _jangan_."

Eunhyuk menggeram sewaktu mendengar suara Leeteuk di benaknya. " _Lakukan ini sendiri, atau menyingkirlah dari kepalaku_."

" _Baiklah, mulai dari sekarang kau sendiri. Aku menyingkir. Aku mau main solitaire atau yang lain_."

Ya, benar. Leeteuk akan bermain. Seolah ia punya waktu senggang saja.

Ryeowook berbelok ke jalan masuk dari sebuah mansion kecil yang terletak di barat laut Tupelo, yang merupakan wilayah Dangereuse. Dark-Huntress itu sudah ditugaskan diarea tersebut selama kurang lebih lima puluh tahun terakhir. Rumahnya didesain menyerupai puri Prancis dengan halaman yang terhampar di sebelah kiri rumah.

Ryeowook menekan tombol di Mountaineer hijau tuanya untuk membuka pintu garasi. "Baiklah, terserah. Jangan beritahu aku, tapi kalau aku terbunuh, aku akan menghantuimu karena tidak memberitahu hal yang sepele untuk menyelamatkanku selagi sempat. Kau tahu, itu tidak benar. Sama sekali tidak benar." Ia membelokkan SUV hijau tuanya ke garasi, lalu menutup pintu garasi di belakang mereka.

Walaupun garasinya bisa memuat tiga mobil, di dalamnya tidak ada mobil lainnya. Eunhyuk berasumsi kalau Lee Donghae sudah pulang sekarang. "Di mana atasan mu malam ini?"

"Entahlah. Dia berangkat sekitar setengah jam setelah matahari terbenam dan aku belum mendengar

kabar darinya sesudahnya. Tapi kuharap dia ada, untuk menangkap Daimon-Daimon itu. Kukira aku sudah celaka sebelum kau muncul di gang. Dan omong-omong tentang muncul, bagaimana kau melakukannya? Kau datang dari mana? Aku tahu kau pasti punya cara untuk muncul di sana, kau mengerti?"

Eunhyuk turun dari mobil dengan perlahan sambil berusaha untuk mengendalikan diri. la pernah melihat dua kali melalui sfora. Tapi rumah Donghae satu atau segala sesuatunya tampak berbeda kalau dilihat secara langsung ketimbang melalui distorsi kabut.

"Hei?" Ryeowook menjentikkan jari sambil mengitari suv-nya. "Apa kau mendengarku? Bagaimana caranya kau datang ke Tupelo tanpa mobil?"

"Aku punya bakat istimewa."

"Apa kau salah seorang teleporter?"

Eunhyuk menarik napas dalam-dalam dengan penuh kesabaran, yang menipis dalam tubuh barunya ini. Itulah hal terberat dari Krisis penghakiman dan datang ke bumi. la sama sekali tidak terbiasa dengan warna terang, suara, dan emosi yang tersaring ke dalam tubuh aslinya. Terkadang, ia seperti balita yang bersemangat yang memiliki kemampuan untuk meratakan sebuah kota jika dibuat cukup kesal.

Ryeowook bahkan lebih cerewet dan menyebalkan dari Simi pada hari terburuknya. Dan itu merupakan sesuatu yang hebat. "Jangan bertanya lagi, Ryeowook. Aku hanya akan membohongimu dan aku tidak ingin merepotkan diri dengan berusaha mengingat kebohongan apa saja yang pernah kusampaikan kepadamu."

Mendengus saat mendengarnya, Ryeowook membawa Eunhyuk masuk kerumah, yang ditata dengan dekorasi retro kontemporer. Serambi kecil yang menghubungkan garasi dengan dapur bernuansa warna ungu gelap.

Ryeowook menjatuhkan kuncinya ke keranjang dikonter. "Mengapa kau mau membohongiku?"

"Aku tidak mau," kata Eunhyuk dengan jenaka, "karena itulah kubilang jangan bertanya lagi."

Squire itu mendengus "Kau lapar? Kau mau makanan atau minuman?"

Eunhyuk menghela napas karena pengulangan pria paling itu. Ryeowook senang menanyakan segala sesuatunya tidak dua kali.

"Tidak." Alexion memandang ke sekeliling dapur kuning tua itu. Ada banyak hal yang perlu dilakukan dan ia mau Donghae pulang supaya ia bisa memulainya. Junsu sudah mengikuti rencana permainan Dark-Hunter yang biasa di masa lalu. Sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Junsu mulai menghubungi para Dark Hunter untuk berkumpul di Aberdeen, Mississippi, dan sekitarnya, sebuah lokasi yang dipilih agar ia bisa meyakinkan mereka tentang jalan pikirannya.

Siklusnya sudah familier. Setiap beberapa abad ada banyak Dark Hunter yang menemukan cinta dan terbebas dari pelayanannya terhadap Artemis. Sudah pasti, salah seorang Dark-Hunter lama yang masih tersisa akan tahu alasannya dan entah mengapa Leeteuk selalu disalahkan karena sudah memperdaya mereka. Rasa iri dan bosan merupakan perpaduan berbahaya yang menghasilkan khayalan yang sangat aneh. Merasa yakin berpikirnya, Dark-Hunter itu akan menghubungi yang lain, berusaha memimpin mereka untuk meraih kebebasan, yang berarti mereka semua akan mengkhianati Leeteuk.

Eunhyuk akan diutus entah untuk menyelamatkan mereka atau menyatakan mereka sebagai Rogue dan membunuh mereka.

Pada awalnya, saat berada di dalam tubuh manusia di alam ini. Eunhyuk merasa seperti mengkhianati kaumnya sendiri, namun ia mengerti mengapa itu diperlukan. Keteraturan harus ditegakkan dengan cara apa pun Kekuatan Dark Hunter jauh melampaui kekuatan manusia sehingga mereka mulai menyalahgunakannya.

Hanya ada sedikit makhluk di alam semesta yang bisa melawan Dark Hunter dan tetap hidup, dan manusia bukanlah salah satunya.

Tapi kali ini... kali ini ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Eunhyuk bisa merasakannya jauh di dalam dirinya, dan itu bukan hanya karena Junsu ikut terlibat. Ada sesuatu yang lain di sini.

Sesuatu yang jahat.

Ryeowook masih bicara, walaupun sejujurnya, Eunhyuk tidak mendengarkan. Pikiran-pikirannya tertuju pada masalah lain. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia berjalan masuk ke ruang tamu dan melihat sebuah lukisan tua di atas perapian. Itu merupakan sebuah potret keluarga yang terdiri dari seorang pria dewasa, seorang gadis muda, dan dua orang anak kecil seorang anak lelaki dan seorang bayi perempuan. Dilukis di luar ruangan di tempat yang mirip dengan halaman yang Eunhyuk lihat di sebelah rumah ini, sudah jelas potret tersebut berasal dari akhir abad kedelapan belas.

Pasti itu keluarga manusia Donghae.

Donghae diubah menjadi Dark-Hunter ketika terjadi ayahnya dan Revolusi Prancis. Suaminya mengkhianati ayahnya dan anak anak yang berdarah biru kepada Komite. la sedang berusaha menyelundupkan mereka keluar dari Prancis ketika mereka semua tertangkap, Eunhyuk bergidik karena takdir yang menimpa mereka semua.

"Bagaimana dengan pakaianmu besok?" tanya Keller sambil beranjak untuk berdiri di depan Eunhyuk. "Kau tidak bawa, bukan?

Mengerutkan dahi, Alexion menunduk dan pakaian yang melekat di rubuhnya.

"Maksudku pakaian yang lain," tukas Ryeowook. "Astaga. Jangan sehariah itu."

Eunhyuk menatap mata si Squire. Ryeowook merupakan pria yang aneh, tapi menyenangkan. Untuk ukuran sebuah gangguan. "Nanti diantar."

"Oleh siapa? Kau punya Squire atau semacamnya. Wah, itu hebat, ya? Squire untuk Squire?"

Salah satu sudur bibir Eunhyuk terangkat ketika ia teringat kepada Simi, yang terus-menerus membawakan barang unruknya karena mengira mungkin ia menginginkan atau membutuhkannya. "Aku punya seseorang."

Ryeowook mengerutkan dahi kepada Eunhyuk. "Yah, oke, Ikutlah denganku, aku akan menunjukkan sebuah kamar yang bisa kau tiduri di atas. Kamarnya sangat bagus. Leeteuk pernah menggunakannya beberapa kali setiap dia datang dulu, tapi sudah lama sejak kami melihatnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Yah, oke, aku belum pernah melihatnya di sini, secara pribadi, tapi aku tahu dari Donghae bahwa aku tahu dari dia pernah ke sini sebelumnya. Kurasa yang terakhir adalah sebelum aku lahir. Atau mungkin bakan. Terkadang aku bingung dengan cerita-cerita Donghae. Apa kau juga begitu dengan Leeteuk? Aku yakin dia punya banyak cerita, karena usianya lebih tua dari debu. Rumahnya pasti keren sekali, ya?"

Memutar bola mata, Eunhyuk mengusapkan ibu jarinya di pelipis sementara Ryeowook terus berceloteh.

Saat mereka meninggalkan ruang tamu dan berjalan menuju tangga, Eunhyuk mencium aroma bunga magnolia sekilas. Aromanya berbaur dengan sesuatu... sesuatu yang sangat feminin. Pasti itu aroma tubuh si Dark-Huntress dan tubuh Alexion langsung bereaksi terhadapnya.

Tubuh Eunhyuk terasa panas dan berat karena hasrat yang tiba-tiba muncul. Di rumahnya di Katoteros, tidak ada orang yang bisa diajak bercinta. Hanya ada malam malam panjang yang membuatnya gelisah dan tegang. Satu-satunya keuntungan yang ia peroleh kalau diutus untuk menghakimi adalah biasanya ia mendapat satu atau dua hari untuk mencari seorang wanita dan memuaskan hasratnya yang menggebu.

 _Kau punya masalah yang jauh lebih mendesak dari bercinta._

Itu teorinya, tapi dari kejantanannya yang berdenyut denyut sekarang, Eunhyuk ingin membantah dengan tegas.

"Sudah berapa lama kau melayani Lee Donghae?" tanya Eunhyuk kepada Squire itu. Tidak biasanya Squire pria melayani seorang wanita. Biasanya manusia yang tergabung dalam Dewan Squire melarang Squire melayani Hunter kalau si Squire menarik secara seksual di mata si Dark Hunter. Karena Dark-Hunter dan Squire harus memiliki hubungan yang netral, Dewan selalu berusaha untuk memberikan Dark Hunter seorang Square yang bertolak belakang dengan apa yang menarik secara seksual baginya.

Karenanya Eunhyuk bertanya-tanya apa mungkin Lee Donghae tertarik kepada wanita bukannya pria.

"Sekitar tiga tahun. Ayahku sekarang menjadi Squire untuk Max Campbell di Skotlandia, dan setelah sekarang lulus kuliah, kupikir aku ingin bergabung dalam bisnis keluarga kau mengerti?"

Sepertinya pria itu senang mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan kedua kata tersebut.

Ryeowook terus mengoceh tanpa jeda. "Kuharap aku dibesarkan di sana, tapi saat aku masih kecil, Dad dirugaskan di Lirle Rock, melayani Dark Hunter yang bernama Park Yoochun yang tewas terbunuh beberapa tahun yang lalu. Apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Ya."

"Yang mereka lakukan kepadanya itu memalukan. Beberapa Daimon menyergapnya saat dia sendirian dan membunuhnya. Pria malang. Dia tidak punya kesempatan. Mengerikan, kau mengerti, jadi menurut Dewan ayahku membutuhkan perubahan suasana. Kurasa Skotlandia merupakan langkah yang bagus untuknya. Sepertinya itu Maxx itu Dark-Hunter yang santai. Apa kau mengenalnya juga?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk ketika mendengar nama itu. la tahu cukup banyak tentang Highlander yang baru-baru ini dipindahkan dari London ke Glasgow. "Apa ayahmu suka tinggal di sana?"

"Lumayan, tapi dia merindukan rumah. Gaya bicara mereka lucu di sana dan tidak banyak orang yang bisa memahami aksennya. Aksennya sangat Selatan."

Itu yang namanya gajah di pelupuk mata tidak kelihatan.

Ryeowook terus mengoceh sambil berjalan ke sebuah kamar berukuran sedang yang dilengkapi dengan kanlar mandi dalam. Eunhyuk memiringkan kepala saat merasakan sesuatu yang asing menyentuhnya. Rasanya dingin, nyaris menakutkan, dan ia tidak mengenalinya.

Kalau tidak tahu, Eunhyuk pasti sudah mengira kalau itu...

"Leeteuk?" Ia mengirimkan panggilan batin melintasi dimensi.

Bosnya tidak menjawab.

Lalu secepat datangnya, sensasi itu pergi.

Aneh sekali...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 3**

Donghae tidak tahu apa yang harus ia percayai ketika ia pulang dari Aberdeen ke Tupelo. Ia sudah menghabiskan waktu terlalu lama dengan Junsu dan kekuatannya melemah jauh lebih banyak dari yang seharusnya ia biarkan. Ia merasa lemah dan mual, dan sejujurnya, ia hanya ingin berbaring sebentar dan memberi waktu untuk pulih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Yang terutama, ia membutuhkan waktu untuk memikirkan semua yang mereka katakan kepadanya malam ini. Sejujurnya, Yunho memiliki beberapa argumen yang sangat meyakinkan.

 _"Kalian sudah dididik bahwa semua Daimon itu jahat dan berkeliaran untuk memangsa manusia. Yah, sekilas berita, yang berada di pihak yang salah itu bukan kami, melainkan Leeteuk. Dia diusir dari dunia kami, Kalosis, karena ibu kami sendiri saja sudah tidak bisa membiarkannya membunuh dengan membabi buta. Karena itulah dia memanfaatkan kalian untuk membunuh kami sekarang. Dia ingin membalas dendam kepada kami."_

 _"Kekuatan kalian melemah saat kalian bersama karena Leeteuk mengambil jiwa kalian dan melahapnya. Karena itulah para Dark Hunter yang pertama diizinkan untuk tinggal bersama. Pada awalnya, jiwa mereka tidak mati. Dia yang menguasainya. Tapi setelah Leeteuk melahap jiwa Junsu... mereka sama seperti kalian semua dan tidak bisa berdekatan tanpa mengeringkan kekuatan satu sama lain."_

Tetap saja, itu tidak masuk akal bagi Donghae.

 _"Entah kau menyukainya atau tidak, Gadis Kecil, jiwa kalian sudah mati. Energi yang menyokong kalian, yang membuat kalian tetap bersemangat, mulai bentrok dengan energi makhluk tak berjiwa lainnya. Menurutmu mengapa kalian tidak kehilangan kekuatan saat berdekatan dengan Daimon? Kami punya jiwa di dalam diri kami, dan jiwa itulah yang membuat kita bisa berdekatan tanpa saling merugikan. Karena itulah kalian bisa berdekatan dengan Leeteuk dan tidak merasa kering dan karena itulah Leeteuk bisa pergi ke kuburan dan tidak dirasuki. Dia tidak seperti kalian, memiliki jiwa curian di dalam dirinya."_

Donghae masih ragu. _"Itu tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana dengan Nickhun dan Dark Hunter lainnya yang mendapatkan jiwa mereka kembali?"_

Jawaban Yunho otomatis. _"Mereka tidak mendapatkan jiwa mereka kembali, mereka mendapatkan jiwa orang lain."_

Itulah pemikiran yang paling menggelikan. _"Ya, benar. Kita semua tahu bahwa setiap kali jiwa memasuki tubuh yang bukan miliknya, jiwa itu akan kering dan mati dalam hitungan minggu. Nickhun sudah mendapatkan jiwanya kembali selama bertahun-tahun sekarang."_

Yunho tertawa licik saat mendengarnya. _"Itu tidak berlaku kalau jiwanya didapat dari bayi yang belum dilahirkan. Karena itulah Daimon paling menyukai wanita hamil. Kalau kau mengambil jiwa bayi yang belum dilahirkan, jiwanya bisa menyokongmu sampai tubuhmu mati."_

Kata-kata itu membuat Donghae ngeri. Berbuat seperti itu adalah suatu kekejian.

la masih tidak yakin itu bisa terjadi.

 _"Dari mana Leeteuk mendapatkan jiwa seperti itu?"_ tanya Danger.

 _"Menurutmu dari mana asalnya medalion-medalion yang dia gunakan untuk mengembalikan Dark-Hunter ke diri manusia mereka? Ibu kami adalah penjaga jiwa."_ Yunho menoleh kepada Junsu. _"Kata Yunani untuk Penghancur' adalah kata Atlantis untuk 'jiwa'. Bangsa kalian berasumsi bahwa Apollymi adalah dewi kehancuran, padahal dia itu penjaga jiwa. Saudaraku menggunakan iblis untuk mencuri jiwa-jiwa itu dari ibuku setiap kali dia membutuhkannya. Kemudian dia mengembalikan jiwa itu kepada beberapa orang dari kalian pada jiwa waktu-waktu tertentu supaya kalian terus mematuhinya. Dia tahu kalian harus memiliki harapan agar kalian tidak mengkhianatinya dan merasa bosan dengan eksistensi dan tugas kalian. Karena itulah kalian harus menemuinya kalau kalian mau bebas. Dia mengarang omong kosong 'Aku harus mengajukan petisi kepada Artemis' padahal sebenarnya yang perlu dia lakukan adalah menyelinap masuk ke kuil ibu kami dan mencuri jiwa yang baru. Percayalah, tidak ada yang namanya mengajukan perisi kepada Artemis."_

Semua itu terdengar gila-gilaan.

Kebenaran memang lebih aneh dari fiksi...

Itu benar, dan Donghae tidak bisa melupakan mata itu. Tidak ada seorang pun yang memiliki mata perak yang berputar-putar dan mistis kecuali Leeteuk dan Yunho. Mereka berdua memiliki rambut hitam, yang diubah menjadi pirang oleh Yunho di depan mata kepalanya sendiri.

" _Menurutmu mengapa kalian tidak pernah melihat Leeteuk dengan rambut pirang? Dia takut kalian akan melihatnya, lalu kalian akan mengenalinya sebagai Daimon."_

Donghae membelokkan mobilnya ke jalan yang mengarah ke rumahnya. Segala sesuatu yang ia percaya tentang dunia Dark-Hunter dan tempatnya di dalamnya sekarang meragukan. Ia membenci Junsu karenanya. Sebagai manusia, ia pernah mengizinkan seorang pria membohonginya dan menghancurkan semua yang ia sayangi .

Apakah ia sudah mengizinkan pria lain untuk melakukan hal yang sama?

Siapa yang Siapa sebenarnya yang bisa ia percayai tidak membohonginya?

" _Mengapa kau tidak meminta Yunho membunuhku karena sudah mengkhianatimu?"_ tanya Danger kepada Junsu setelah Junsu berkata bahwa mereka tahu sudah memanggil Leeteuk untuk melaporkan aktivitas mencurigakan dengan para Daimon yang tengah berlangsung.

Junsu tertawa ketika mendengarnya. _"Aku memang mau kau memberitahunya. Karena itulah aku menyuruh Squire ku memberitahu Squire mu tentang perubahanku menjadi Rogue. Percayalah, Donghae,."_ kata Junsu. _"Leeteuk tidak akan datang dan menghadapi kita sendiri. Dia pasti terlalu takut untuk melakukannya."_

Yunho membenarkan. _"Dia benar. Kau memanggil Leeteuk karena kau mencemaskan fakta bahwa kait mendengar Junsu bekerja sama dengan Daimon dan tidak membunuh mereka. Sekarang Leeteuk akan mengutas bidaknya untuk 'menginvestigasi.' Pria pirang yang mengaku pasti sebagai Squire-nya Leeteuk, padahal semua orang sudah tahu Leeteuk tidak punya Squire. Bukan Squire, dia itu pembunuhnya Leeteuk. Kau akan langsung mengenalinya. Dia akan muncul dengan memakai mantel putih._

Donghae memutar bola matanya kepada mereka. " _Mantel putih? Ya, benar. Itu bukan cuma norak, itu bodoh."_

" _Tidak,"_ kata Junsu. _"Putih itu warna berkabung untuk orang Yunani dan Atlantis."_

Yunho mengangguk. _"Squire gadungan itu sebenarnya malaikat kematian Leeteuk dan dia akan membunuh kalian semua yang mengetahui kebenaran tentang Leeteuk kecuali kalau kita membunuh mereka berdua terlebih dulu."_

Membunuh Acheron.

Itu membuat perut Danger mulas sampai terasa sakit. Leeteuk selalu bersikap baik kepadanya. Leeteuklah yang mendatanginya setelah ia menjual jiwanya kepada Artemis untuk membalas dendam kepada suaminya. Leeteuk mengajarinya cara bertarung dan cara bertahan hidup. Leeteuk memperkenalkannya pada dunia ini dengan penuh perhatian.

Atau kelihatannya begitu.

 _"Dari mana kau tahu kepada Artemi-lah kau menjual jiwamu?"_ tanya Yunho. _"Leeteuk bisa menghadirkan wanita jalang berambut merah mana pun untuk berpura-pura menjadi sang dewi dan siapa yang tahu? Lagi pula, kalian semua belum pernah bertemu dengan Artemis sebelum atau sejak saat kalian menjual jiwa kalian, Percayalah. Artemis sudah lama mari dan wanita yang mendatangi para Dark Hunter adalah pelacur yang sedang dipacari oleh Leeteuk sekarang."_

Tapi kalau Yunho benar, Leeteuk ada di belakang ini semua. Leeteuk menciptakan mereka supaya ia memiliki pasukannya sendiri untuk melawan Daimon yang berkeliaran untuk membunuhnya karena sudah menyatakan perang terhadap mereka.

Rasanya itu bukan Leeteuk yang Donghae kenal.

Tapi kalau diingat lagi, Leeteuk yang Donghae kenal memang sangat tertutup sampai terkesan paranoid. Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu banyak tentangnya. Tidak ada seorang pun.

Leeteuk bahkan tidak mau memberitahukan usianya yang sebenarnya ketika Donghae bertanya.

Lalu Junsu menyatakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dibantah.

Sepotong bukti yang paling kuat...

 _"Di sepanjang abad yang sudah kulalui, aku hanya tahu Leeteuk punya seorang teman... Squire New Orleans bernama Kangin yang dulunya melayani Kyrian of Thrace sebelum Kyrian menjadi manusia lagi. Semua orang berasumsi karena persahabatannya dengan Leeteuk, Kangin sama sekali tak teramah. Lalu beberapa bulan yang lalu, tiba-tiba saja, beberapa Daimon membunuh ibu Kangin secara brutal dan Kangin menghilang tanpa jejak, tidak pernah terlihat dan kabarnya tidak pernah terdengar lagi. Aku tahu Leeteuk-lah yang melakukannya, Donghae. Kangin pasti sudah tahu tentang dirinya dan Leeteuk membunuh mereka berdua untuk menutupi rahasianya."_

Itu sulit dibantah. Kabar menghilangnya Kangin tersebar di komunitas mereka seperti berita kematian. Kangin terkenal dan disukai oleh banyak orang.

Dan cara ibunya mati...

Brutal dan kejam, seolah ada yang ingin membalas dendam kepada seseorang.

Donghae menggelengkan kepala, berusaha memahami segalanya. "Apa yang kupercayai?" tanyanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Masalahnya adalah, Donghae tidak tahu. Dan ia tidak mungkin menelepon Leeteuk dan menanyakannya. _"Hai, Leeteuk, ini Donghae. Aku ingin tahu apa benar kau mengisap jiwa Cherise Gautier lalu membunuh Kangin untuk membala dendam? Kau tidak keberatan menjawabku, kan?"_

Ya, kalaupun Acheron tidak bersalah, ia mungkin marah kalau mendengarnya.

Junsu sudah memanggil para Dark Hunter yang ia anggap dapat dipercaya. Ia dan Yunho berencana akan mengumpulkan mereka di Mississippi sini untuk melatih mereka mengambil jiwa manusia yang jahat, yang menurut Yunho adalah mandat Daimon yang sebenarnya.

" _Kami tidak pernah membunuh manusia yang tak berdosa sebelum Leeteuk memaksa kami melakukannya. Pada awalnya, kami hanya memburu orang jahat. Pria wanita yang menghancurkan atau merugikan kaum mereka sendiri dan pantas mati. Sekarang, sering kali kami tidak punya pilihan selain membunuh siapa pun yang kami temui, tidak peduli siapa atau apa pun mereka."_

" _Begitu kami menampakkan diri, salah seorang anak buah Leeteuk muncul dan berusaha menikamkan pisau ke jantung kami. Kami harus bergerak cepat untuk makan sebelum salah seorang dari kalian membunuh kami. Kami tidak mau menyakiti siapa pun, apalagi Dark-Hunter yang tidak bersalah. Menurutmu, mengapa kami sering kabur saat melihat kalian, bukannya melawan? Kami tahu Dark Hunter tidak bersalah dalam hal ini dan tidak ada seorang pun dari kami yang ingin membunuh kalian karena kalian buta dan tidak tahu apa-apa. Leeteuk-lah yang kami incar, bukan antek-anteknya yang malang."_

" _Kalian semua sudah diprogram olehnya untuk tidak bertanya apa-apa tentang kami. Tanpa tahu apa-apa, kalian membunuh karena berasumsi kami patut dibunuh, tapi aku berdiri di depanmu, bukan sebagai monster yang berusaha membunuhmu. Aku hanya seseorang, sama sepertimu. Aku mencinta dan aku mendamba. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah hidup tenang dan tidak dipaksa untuk membunuh orang yang tak berdosa."_

 _"Dan mengapa Leeteuk membohongi kalian? Dia takut suatu hari nanti kalian semua akan mengetahui kebenaran tentang dirinya. Kebenaran tentang menjadi seorang Dark Hunter. Kalau kalian membunuh manusia dan melahap jiwa mereka, kalian akan memiliki kekuatan yang Leeteuk miliki. Kalian bisa memiliki kekuatan seorang dewa."_

Pasti yunho bohong. Tidak mungkin semudah itu.

Menghela napas, Donghae berbelok ke jalan masuk rumahnya dan berusaha semampu mungkin untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Ia tidak akan mendapat jawaban malam ini. Kemungkinan besar besok juga tidak.

Ia melihat SUV hijau Ryeowook di garasi. Sial. Ia sedang tidak ingin menjawab lima ribu pertanyaan Ryeowook malam ini. Tidak selagi ia berusaha memahami semua ini.

Setelah turun dari mobil, Donghae masuk ke rumahnya dan meletakkan kuncinya di konter. Rumahnya terasa sunyi dan menyeramkan. Tidak biasanya Ryeowook tidak menyalakan radio keras-keras atau mengobrol heboh dengan temannya di telepon.

"Keller?" panggil Danger, merasa agak gelisah saat ia berjalan ke ruang tamu.

Donghae berhenti di ambang pintu dan mendapati Squire-nya sedang duduk canggung di sofa dan berhadap-hadapan dengan seorang pria asing yang duduk di kursi berlengan Donghae. Yang bisa Donghae lihat hanyalah rambut pirang pria itu. Walaupun begitu, ia tahu pria itu duduk dengan sangat tegak dan formal. Pose yang berwibawa.

"Hei, Donghae," sapa Ryeowook dengan gugup ketika ia melihat Donghae di ambang pintu. "Kita kedatangan tamu. Dia, um... dia Squire-nya Leeteuk."

Donghae merasa ngeri saat mendengar kata-kata Ryeowook. Jantungnya mulai berdebar kencang sementara adrenalinnya terpacu.

Pria itu bangkit berdiri dengan perlahan dan berbalik menghadap Donghae. Pandangan Donghae langsung tertuju ke mantel putih yang pria itu kenakan di atas hitam pekatnya. Hingga gaya berdirinya yang arogan seolah ia menantang Donghae atau siapa pun untuk menanyainya.

Pakaiannya serba hitam, kecuali mantelnya... dan mantel itu dimiliki oleh Squire Leeteuk yang berambut pirang seperti seorang Daimon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 4**

Reaksi Donghae terhadap "tamunya" cepat dan otomatis, dan terjadi tanpa ia pikirkan terlebih dulu. Ia menarik belatinya dan melemparnya tepat ke jantung sebelu pria itu.

Yang membuat Donghae kaget, pria itu hancur menjadi serbuk keemasan seperti Daimon.

" _Mere de Dieu_ ", bisik Donghae.

Junsu benar. Pria itu...

Sedang memasuki ruangan dari pintu di sebelah kanan Donghae!

Mulut Donghae menganga ketika pria itu melenggang masuk ke ruangan dengan gaya arogan dan tampang tidak senang. Ia menghunjam Donghae dengan tatapan tajam sambil beranjak untuk berdiri di depannya. Belati Donghae terangkat dari lantai, di mana benda itu terjatuh setelah pria itu hancur menjadi debu, dan melayang ke genggaman pria tersebut.

Pria itu mengulurkannya kepada Donghae, gagangnya terlebih dulu. Sudah jelas ia sama sekali tidak takut kalau Donghae menggunakan belati itu kepadanya lagi. "Apa kau bisa berhenti bersikap berlebihan? Aku benar-benar tidak suka melakukannya. Menyebalkan sekali dan merusak kaus yang sangat bagus."

Mulut Donghae masih menganga selagi ia memandangi lubang di kaus turtleneck hitam pria itu di mana belatinya menancap tadi. Tidak ada darah di sana. Tidak ada bekas luka. Tidak ada apa-apa. Tanda merah saja tidak ada Seolah pria itu tidak pernah ditikam sama sekali.

 _Aku sedang bermimpi..._

"Kau ini apa?" bisik Donghae, Pria itu menatap Donghae dengan tatapan datar dan terkesan nyaris bosan. "Yah, kalau kau mendengarkan sebelum menikamku, kau pasti sudah mendengar bagian 'aku Squire-nya Leeteuk.' Rupanya entah mengapa kau tidak mendengarnya dan mengira aku ini bantalan jarum."

Pria ini memang bajingan yang menyebalkan. Donghae memang pantas diperlakukan dengan cara yang menyebalkan kalau melihat bagaimana ia baru saja mencoba membunuh pria itu. Tapi pria itu bisa bersikap lebih pengertian sedikit, apalagi karena, kalau Yunho dan Junsu dapat dipercaya. Ia diutus ke sini untuk membunuh Donghae.

"Dia punya bakat yang hebat, Donghae." Kata Ryeowook dari sofa. "Dia membuat semua Daimon hancur tanpa menyentuhnya, tapi dia tidak au memberitahukan caranya kepadaku."

Donghae mengambil belati dari genggaman Eunhyuk, kemudian tanpa berpikir lagi, menyentuh sobekan kasar di kaus turtleneck hitamnya. Pria itu terasa padat dibaliknya. Nyata. Ada kulit yang dingin di balik kain sutra dan wol dan kulit itu terasa kokoh dan maskulin.

Tapi manusia tidak hancur seperti Daimon dan tidak ada Daiomon yang bangkit setelah mati.

Saat itu juga, Donghae merasa takut terhadap pria itu terlalu lama dan kengerian bukanlah sesuatu yang dirasakan oleh Lee Donghae. Belum pernah.

Eunhyuk mengertakkan gigi karena sensasi yang gelap ditata ditimbulkan oleh jemari lembut Donghae di kulitnya. Tubuhnya terbangun saat ia memperhatikan Donghae mengamatinya seperti seorang ilmuwan dengan eksperimen lab yang gagal. Donghae sangat pendek untuk ukuran seorang Dark-Hunter yang berarti Artemis pasti menyukai wanita itu karena suatu alasan yang tidak biasa. Sang dewi Namun lebih memilih untuk menciptakan Dark-Hunter yang Dan sama tinggi dengan Daimon yang mereka lawan.

Tidak lebih dari seratus lima puluh lima atau baru, usia seratus lima puluh delapan sentimeter, Donghae bertubuh mungil dan atletis. Akhir-akhir ini Eunhyuk sering melihatnya melalui sfora selagi ia mengawasi apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh para Dark-Hunter Mississippi.

Ada sesuatu dari diri Donghae yang menarik perhatian Eunhyuk. Sifat lugu yang sepertinya masih ada di dalam dirinya. Sebagian besar Dark-Hunter menjadi apatis karena pengkhianatan dan kematian yang mereka alami sebagai manusia, dan karena tugas mereka. Tapi yang satu ini... Kelihatannya Donghae menghindari kesinisan yang sering dihadirkan oleh kehidupan abadi.

Tentu saja, Donghae masih muda kalau dalam usia Dark Hunter.

Tapi akan disayangkan kalau Donghae sampai kehilangan semangat yang memberinya kemampuan untuk terus menikmati keabadiannya. Betapa Eunhyuk berharap ia bisa merasakannya juga. Tapi waktu yang terlalu lama dan kurangnya harapan sudah merenggut semangat itu darinya.

Rambut Donghae yang berwarna cokelat kemerahan gelap ditata menjadi kepangan panjang, menjuntai sampai ke punggungnya, tapi beberapa helai terlepas dan membingkai wajah pucatnya dengan menarik. Wajahnya bak malaikat dan lembut. Kalau bukan karena pembawaan dan kepercayaan dirinya, ia pasti sudah terlihat lemah.

Namun tidak ada yang terkesan lemah dalam dirinya. Donghae bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri dengan baik dan Eunhyuk tahu itu. Sebagai salah seorang Dark-Hunter baru, usia Danger baru beberapa ratus tahun dan ia mati ketika berusaha menyelamatkan beberapa anggota keluarganya yang berdarah biru dari guillotine di Prancis pada masa revolusi. Ia membebankan tugas penting itu kepada dirinya sendiri, dan kalau tidak dikhianati, ia pasti sudah berhasil.

Belum lagi wanita itu memiliki bibi paling menggoda yang pernah dilihat oleh Eunhyuk. Penuh dan ranum, bibirnya merupakan jnis bibir yang dimimpikan pria pada malam hari. Bibir itu memanggil-manggil Eunhyuk sekarang dengan godaan dan janji akan surga kenimkatan murni.

Aroma tubuh Donghae juga seperti bunga magnolia yang manis dan feminim.

Sudah dua ratus tahun berlalu sejak Eunhyk merasakan kenikmatan dari tubuh wanita untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Dan ia harus berusaha keras agar tidak menundukan kepala dan membenamkan wajahnya di leher Donghar yang halus dan lembut, lalu menghirup aroma wanita itu. Merasakan kelembutan kulit Donghae dibibirnya yang rakus sementara ia mengecap kelenturannya.

Oh, merasakan tubuh mungil Donghae menempel ke tubuhnya, apa lagi saat mereka berdua telanjang..

Tapi kalau dipikir lagi mengingat reaksi pertama Donghae terhadapnya kehadirannya menurut Eunhyuk reaksi Donghae terhadapnya tidak akan jauh lebih baik kalau wanita itu dicabuli olehnya.

Sayang sekali.

Donghae menelan ludah karena kengerian yang mendadak muncul sewaktu ia memandangi pria yang berdiri di depannya. Pria itu sama seperti yang digambarkan oleh Yunho sampai ke mantel kasmir putihnya.

 _Semua itu benar. Semuanya._

Pria itu penghancur pribadi Leeteuk yang datang membunuh mereka karena sudah menentang otoritas Leeteuk. Tiba-tiba Donghae merasakan keinginan untuk membuat tanda salib, tapi menahan diri tepat pada waktunya. Hal terakhir yang ingin ia lakukan adalah memberitahu pria itu kalau ia takut kepadanya.

Ibu Donghae yang beragama Katolik dan sangat percaya yang beragama pada takhayul selalu memberitahunya ketika ia masih kecil bahwa iblis memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan malaikat. Dalam kasus ini, itu benar sekali. Tanpa diragukan lagi, ria di depan Danger merupakan contoh terbaik dari kaumnya. Rambut pirang gelap pria itu diselingi oleh warna keemasan dan menyentuh ujung kerahnya. Ia menata rambutnya dengan gaya kasual dan menyisirnya ke belakang dari wajahnya yang sangat maskulin. Pipinya irup yang terpahat dengan baik dihiasi dengan cambang yang belum dicukur selama dua hari dan menambahkan kesan buas dan sangar kepadanya.

Seperti Donghae, mata pria itu berwarna hitam layaknya seorang Dark-Hunter, namun Donghae merasakan kalau pria tersebut bukan salah seorang dari mereka. Pertama, pria itu tidak mengeringkan kekuatan Dark-Hunter Donghae.

Ada aura kekuatan besar dan bahaya mengancamk yang terpancar dari diri pria itu. Auranya merambat dan mendesis di udara di sekeliling mereka dan membuat bulu kuduk Donghae meremang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Donghae, memaksa diri untuk tidak menunjukkan apa-apa selain ketenangan. Walaupun lemparan belatinya yang mungkin sudah memberitahu kalau ia tidak terlalu keberadaan pria itu.

Ya, itu langkah yang cerdas. Donghae ketika keras agar ia tidak memutar matanya ketika teringat betapa ia menunjukan apa yang ia ketahui tentang pria itu. Ia hanya berharap supaya ia tidak hidup atau mati untuk menyesalinya.

Senyuman pria itu cerdik dan meresahkan. "Kau mengundangku."

Apa itu menegaskan kalau Leeteuk adalah seorang Daimon? Tidak ada Daimon yang bisa masuk ke rumah tanpa diundang.

Bagaimanapun juga, Donghae tidak siap menyambutnya... belum. "Aku mengundang Leeteuk ke sini. Bukan kau. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kau siapa."

Pria itu tidak ragu-ragu menjawab Donghae. "Eunhyuk." Suaranya berat dan berwibawa. Hanya ada sedikit aksen asing di sana, tapi Donghae tidak tahu dari mana pria napas itu berasal.

"Eunhyuk..." desak Donghae, bertanya-tanya apa nama empat belakang pria itu.

Pria itu tidak mau memberitahu. "Eunhyuk saja."

Ryeowook bangun dari kursinya dan bergabung dengan mereka. "Leeteu mengutusnya ke sini selama beberapa minggu untuk menelaah apa yang kau katakan tentang Dark Hunter Rogue."

Donghae mengerutkan dahi kepada Ryeowoo. "Apa itu Eunhyuk katakan kepadamu?"

Ryeowook menegang seolah menyadari oleh ia sudah melakukan sesuatu yang salah. "Yah, begitulah tapi aku sudahmenelepon Leeteuk dan dia membenarkannya."

Pintar, Ryeowook tidak menelan mentah-mentah kata- kata pria itu. "Apa ada lagi yang Leeteuk katakan?

"Hanya untuk percaya kepada Eunhyuk."

Ya, benar. Sebagaimana Danger akan memercayai kobra gelisah yang ada di dekat kaki telanjangnya.

Donghae menyarungkan belatinya sebelum bicara dengan Eunhyuk lagi. "Yah, sepertinya aku terlalu cepat bicara. Aku memeriksa masalah Rogue itu sendiri tadi malam dan semuanya baik-baik saja, jadi silakan kembali kepada Ash sekarang."

Mata gelap Eunhyuk disipitkan sewaktu ia menata Donghae. "Mengapa kau berbohong kepadaku?"

"Aku tidak berbohong."

Eunhyuk menundukkan kepala supaya suaranya yang pelan hanya bisa didengar oleh Donghae. Kedekatan pria itu membuat sekujur tubuh Donghae merinding sementara napasnya mengembus ke kulit Donghae. "Asal tahu saja, Donghae, aku bisa mencium kebohongan dari jarak empat belas kilometer."

Donghae mendongak dan melihat rasa penasaran mendalam di... Ia mengerutkan dahi. Sudah tidak hitam, mata Alexion berubah warna menjadi hijau kecokelatan yang aneh dan bercahaya.

Sebenarnya pria itu apa?

Eunhyuk menghunjam Donghae tatapan tajam dengan yang sudah pasti di harapkan dapat mengintimidasi Donghae. Tidak berhasil. Donghae tidak mau diintimidasi siapa pun atau apa pun. Ia menjalani keabadiannya sebagaimana ia menjalani kehidupan manusianya dan dibutuhkan lebih dari orang ini untuk membuatnya gemetar ketakutan Hal terburuk yang dapat Eunhyuk lakukan adalah membunuhnya, an karena Donghae sudah mati...

Yah masih ada yang lebih buruk lagi, mungkin.

Ketika Eunhyuk bicara lagi, suaranya tidak lebih dari geraman primitif. "Pertanyaanku yang sebenarnya adalah mengapa kau melindungi Rogue-mu?"

Donghae menjauh tanpa menjawab. "Ryeowook? Apa aku bisa bicara empat mata denganmu?"

Eunhyuk tertawa singkat ketika mendengarnya. "Aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua supaya kau bisa memberitahu betapa kesalnya kau karena dia sudah mengizinkanku masuk." Ia berjalan ke lorong mengarah ke kamar tamu.

Donghae mengertakkan gigi. _Jangan bilang Ryeowook sudah menyediakan kamar untuknya dirumahku!_

Seharusnya Ryeowook lebih pintar dari itu. Bagaimana mungkin ia berbuat seperti itu tanpa berkonsultasi dengan Donghae? _Sudah, Ryeowook sudah tamat, dan kali ini aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh._

Donghae menunggu sampai ia yakin Eunhyuk sudah meninggalkan mereka berdua dan merendahkan suaranya supaya Eunhyuk tidak bisa mendengar mereka. "Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi malam ini? Kau kelihatan seperti habis dihajar habis-habisan."

"Memang. Aku berpapasan dengan sekelompok Daimon, dan sewaktu aku menyuruh mereka mundur mereka berkata bahwa mereka tak terkalahkan sekarang. Mereka berkata bahwa mereka bekerja sama dengan para Dark-Hunter dan kalau mereka mau melahap Squire itu sah-sah saja.

Amarah menggelegak di dalam diri Donghae karena mereka berani menghajar Squire nya. "Mereka menyerangmu?"

Ryeoook memandang Donghae dengan tatapan sinis. "Tidak, aku menghajar diriku sendiri. Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Donghae mengabaikan sarkasme Ryeowook saat ia menyadari mengapa TV plasma nya tidak bersuara ketika ia masuk TV-nya sudah hancur.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan TV itu?"

Ryeowook melihatnya dan mengangkat bahu. " tidak banyak bicara, jadi aku menggonta ganti saluran etelah kami kembali supaya ada suara yang meramaikan rumah ini. Semuanya baik-baik saja hingga aku berhenti di saluran QVC untuk melihat kamera dan perekam keren yang sedang mereka iklankan, dan hal berikutnya yang aku tahu, TV-nya sudah meledak. Aku tidak yakin TV-nya yang bermasalah atau Eunhyuk tidak menyukai QVC."

Syukur kepada Tuhan dan orang-orang sucinya karena Squire Donghae tidak ikut meledak.

"Dan Eunhyuk pergi ke mana barusan?" tanya Donghae

"Aku menempatkannya di suite tamu yang kau bilang digunakan oleh Leeteuk setia kali dia berkunjung."

Danger mengepalkan tangannya agar tidak mencekik Ryeowook. "Aku mengerti."

Ryeowook mengerutkan dahi saking cemasnya. "Aku tidak berbuat salah, kan? Kukira aku melakukan apa kau mau aku lakukan. Kau tidak ada disini, jadi aku tidak bisa menayakan kepadamu. Apa kau marah kepadaku?"

Ya, tapi Donghae tidak ingin membahasnya dengan Ryeowook. ini, kalau Ryeowook tetap tidak tahu menahu tentang semua ini, mungkin Eunhyuk tidak akan membunuhnya.

Bagaimanapun juga Donghae tidak mau membahayakan Ryeowook. Tidak sepertinya, Ryeowook adalah makhluk fana dengan keluarga yang sangat menyayanginya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Manis. Mengapa kau tidak pulang saja sebelum hari bertambah larut?"

Untungnya Squire-nya tidak membantah dan Ryeowook sudah terlalu tegang sehingga tidak mendengar sekilas adala getar ketakutan yang ada pada suara Donghae. Kalau Eunhyuk ingin bertarung, Donghae mau Ryeowook keluar dan dari sini dan pulang rumahnya yang aman.

"oke, Donghae Sampai jumpa besok malam."

"Ahh..." Donghae mengelak saat mendengarnya. "Mengapa kau tidak cuti saja selama beberapa hari? Kunjungi saudarimu di Montana."

Kerutan di dahi Ryeoook bertambah dalam. "Mengapa?"

Donghae memaksa dirinya tersenyum kepada Ryeowook. "Ada Squire-nya Leeteuk di sini. Pasti dia bisa..."

"Entahlah," kata ryeowook, mengerutkan hidungnya. "Kelihatannya dia baik-baik saja, tapi rasanya aku tidak mau pergi jauh-jauh dari rumah, hanya untuk berjaga jaga. Kau tidak pernah tahu apa yang bisa terjadi."

"Ryeowook..."

"Jangan macam-macam denganku, Donghae. Mandat nomor satuku adalah menjagamu. Aku memang manusia, tapi aku Squiremu dan itu mencakup semua risiko yang menyertai posisi tersebut. Oke? Aku dibesarkan dalam dunia ini dan aku tahu tentang semua hal menyeramkan yang terkadang menyusul. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu kalau kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selain bahwa ada yang bekerja sama berita aneh Daimon. Aku mendengar terlalu banyak berita aneh akhir-akhir ini sehingga tidak mungkin pergi tanpa alasan yang jelas."

Donghae tidak bisa membantahnya. Loyalitas Ryeowook menghangatkan hatinya, dan karena itulah untuk semua ini berakhir, ia akan meminta Squire baru untuk menggantikan Ryeowook. Hal terakhir yang ia inginkan terikat secara emosional terhadap seseorang, apalagi seseorang yang akan meninggal karena usia tua dan membuatnya merana.

Donghar sudah kehilangan terlalu banyak orang sayangi dalam hidupnya sehingga tidak sanggup kehilangan siapa-siapa lagi. Dewan Squire mengetahuinya, dan sejak hari? hari ketika ia bergabung dengan pasukan Dark-Hunter, ia tidak pernah memiliki seorang Squire selama lebih dari lima tahun.

Dan tidak pernah memiliki Squire yang sudah punya anak. Ada beberapa luka yang tidak boleh diusik.

"Baiklah," kata Donghae dengan pelan kepada Ryeowook. "Pulanglah dan aku akan menghubungimu.

Ryeowook mengangguk, lalu mengambil jaket tipisnya dan pergi.

Bersyukur karena kali ini Ryeowook mau mendengarkan, Donghae menarik napas dalam-dalam sambil berjalan menuju kamar Eunhyuk. Ia benar-benar tidak menginginkan Eunhyuk di sini, tapi apa lagi yang dapat ia lakukan?

 _Dekatilah temanmu dan dekatilah musuhmu lebih dekat._

Selama Eunhyuk di rumahnya Donghae bisa mengawasi gerak-gerik pria itu dan melihat apa yang dEunhyuk lakukan. Belum lagi, ia masih belum yakin sepenuhnya terhadap Junsu dan agenda Dark-Hunter ini itu. Ia sudah mendengar banyak hal aneh belakangan termasuk rumor tentang beberapa Dark-Hunter lokal yang meminum darah manusia. Setahunya, Junsu adalah salah satunya dan sekarang sedang membujuknya dengan alasan yang hanya diketahui oleh pria itu.

Sebelum mendapat lebih banyak informasi tentang semua ini, Donghae akan bermain dengan tenang dan melihat apa yang terjadi dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Tapi selagi ia memikirkannya, hawa dingin merambat di tubuhnya. Eunhyuk memiliki kekuatan-kekuatan luar biasa yang Donghae tidak yakin bisa ia lawan.

Bagaimana mungkin seorang wanita membunuh seorang pria yang tidak berdarah?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

Di ujung lorong lantai atas rumahnya, Donghae membuka pintu kamar tamu dan mendapati Eunhyuk sedang mengamati telur Faberge yang ia koleksi. Donghae mulai mengoleksi empat puluh tahun silam karena telur-telur itu mengingatkannya pada telur-telur Malowanki yang selalu ayahnya bawakan untuknya setelah pulang dari perjalanan tahunan ke Prusia untuk mengunjungi neneknya. Hingga tahun kematiannya, Ibunya selalu memastikan ia membuat telur Malowanki bagi mereka semua untuk mengingatkan mereka pada garis keturunan Prusia mereka dan keindahan Paskah.

Tidak satu pun telur berwarna-warni dan berharga yang Donghae jaga dengan sangat berhati-hati saat menjadi manusia itu selamat. Menyebutnya sebagai tingkah bangsawan yang tidak berguna, dengan senang suaminya menghancurkannya setelah ia meninggal.

Betapa Donghae membenci pria itu. Tapi terutama, ia membenci dirinya sendiri karena sudah percaya kepada seseorang dan mengizinkan orang itu memperdayainya habis-habisan.

Donghae tidak akan bersikap sebodoh itu lagi.

Menyipitkan mata ketika melihat Eunhyuk, Donghae membuka pintu lebih lebar lagi untuk memperhatikannya sewaktu Pakaian modern Eunhyuk kelihatan tidak cocok berada di kamar yang Donghae dandani hingga menjadi sama persis dengan kamar yang ia tiduri saat ia dibesarkan itu. Tempat tidur Baroque buatan tangan tersebut diimpor dari Paris dan dipenuhi dengan bantal dan selimut merah darah juga emas. Kain emas menjuntai dari kanopinya yang dilapisi dengan bantal. Ia menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk memilih barang-barang antik untuk ruangan ini.

Itu merupakan sisa-sisa dunianya dan bisa dibilang sebuah kapsul waktu. Di sini terkadang ia berpikir ia bisa melihat ayahnya sekilas... sayup-sayup mendengar suara tawa adik lelaki dan perempuannya.

Mon Dieu ( _ya tuhan_ ), betapa ia merindukan mereka semua.

Duka melanda Donghae, tapi ia meredamnya. Tidak perlu menangis. Ia sudah mencucurkan cukup banyak air mata untuk mengisi Atlantis selama berabad-abad ini.

Masa lalu adalah masa lalu dan ini masa kini. Air mata tidak akan mengembalikan keluarga dan air mata tidak akan mengubah kehidupannya dalam hal apa pun. Yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah melangkah ke depan dan ke atas, dan memastikan tidak ada yang dapat memperdayainya lagi.

Sekarang ini, Eunhyuk adalah masa kini dan pria itu musuhnya.

Eunhyuk berdiri di depan meja rias yang bergaya Neoklasikal, berhati-hati menggenggam telur dengan tangannya yang besar seolah ia memahami betapa Donghae menyayangi koleksinya. Di luar kehendaknya, Donghae tertegun karena kelembutan dari sentuhan Eunhyuk sewaktu pria itu menutup telur dan mengembalikannya ke penopang.

Eunhyuk tampak sangat tampan saat berdiri di sana dan tubuh Donghae bereaksi terhadap pria itu dengan intensitas yang membuatnya terkejut. Tidak biasanya Donghae tertarik kepada orang yang baru ia temui. Selain aktor seksi yang ada di film atau majalah, biasanya ia harus mengenal seorang pria cukup lama sebelum merasakan gairah yang kuat dan menggebu terhadap tubuh pria itu. Itu pun kalau ia bisa merasakan gairah terhadap si pria. Sering kali, ia bisa menerima atau menolak pria mana pun.

Tapi ia benar-benar ingin mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh Eunhyuk. Dan itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Eunhyuk merasakan kehadiran Donghae seperti belaian semua nya yang panas. Seolah wanita itu menyentuh jiwanya setiap banyak kali mendekatinya. Sesuatu yang benar-benar mustahil karena ia sudah tidak memiliki jiwa selama lebih dari sembilan ribu tahun.

Donghae takut kepadanya dan kesal kepada dirinya sendiri karena ketakutan itu Eunhyuk bisa merasakan jauh di dalam dirinya sendiri. Tapi Donghae berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikannya.

Bagaimanapun juga, Donghae cukup bijaksana kalau merasa takut kepadanya. Eunhyuk bisa membunuh Donghae dalam sekejap mata. Namun ia tidak ingin menyakiti wanita itu.

Karena suatu alasan yang ganjil, Eunhyuk bahkan tidak ingin Donghae takut kepadanya, dan ia belum pernah mengalami sebelumnya. Biasanya kalau ia sedang berada dalam wujud manusia, Eunhyuk akan memanfaat yang kan ketakutan itu demi keuntungannya sendiri untuk mengintimidasi para Dark-Hunter dan mengendalikan mereka. Ia memiliki kekuatan seorang dewa di dalam dirinya. Kemampuan untuk mencabut nyawa mana pun yang ia kehendaki...

Eunhyuk bisa mendengar dan melihat berbagai hal berada jauh luar pemahaman manusia, Apollite ataupun Dark Hunter.

Namun di sanalah Eunhyuk berdiri, hanya ada satu hal yang bergema dibenaknya suara tawa Donghae. Ia pernah mendengar Donghae tertawa tadi malam sewaktu wanita itu melawan para Daiomon. Suara merdu dan menggoda yang keluar dari dalam hatinya. Tulus

Eunhyuk ingin mendengarnya lagi. "Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, Donghae." Di luar kehendaknya, tubuh Danger menegang.

Dari risetnya tentang laun belakang Donghae, ia tahu bahwa Donghae diberi nama seperti nenek dari Eleanor of Aquitaine yang dikagumi oleh ibunya. Seorang duchess ternama yang menjalani hidup sesukanya dan mengabaikan peraturan-peraturan yang berlaku di masyarakat. Nama itu sesuai dengan wanita mungil yang berdiri di depan Alexion.

"Dan asal tahu saja, aku tidak takut kepadamu." ungkap Donghae.

Eunhyuk tersenyum saat mendengar kata-kata Donghae yang berani. Donghae memang tangguh, bukan wanita sembarangan, dan Eunhyuk bertanya-tanya apakah Donghae juga seperti itu ketika menjadi manusia. Tapi entah mengapa Eunhyuk meragukannya. Dunia di mana Donghae dilahirkan tidak menolerir kepribadian keras dari jenis kelamin yang dianggap lebih rendah.

Pasti mereka menentang sifat pembangkang Donghae, bukan menerimanya.

Donghae memasuki kamar. Tatapan mata gelapnya menghunjam sewaktu mencari-cari kelemahan Eunhyuk.

Semoga beruntung, Ma Petite. Aku tidak punya kelemahan,

"Jadi apa ceritamu?" tanya Donghae. "Kau bilang kau Squire-nya Leeteuk. Kau Blue Blood, Blood Rae, atau apa?"

Eunhyuk menahan senyum saat mendengar peranyaan Donghae. Blue Bood adalah Squire yang berasal keluarga yang sudah menjadi Squire selama bergenerasi generasi. Blood Rite adalah Squire yang ditugaskan untuk memastikan peraturan-peraturan dalam dunia mereka ditegakkan. Mereka menjaga Dark-Hunter dan membentuk kesatuan polisi bagi Squire lainnya. Tentu saja, ia sudah melayani Leeteuk sejak sebelum Dewan Squire ada. Ia bukan Squire sungguhan. Ia Eunhyuk-nya Leeteuk.

Singkat kata, Eunhyuk akan melakukan apa pun yang diperlukan untuk melindungi Leeteuk dan Simi. Dan ia bersungguh-sungguh dengan 'apa pun'.

Eunhyuk tidak punya hati nurani. Tidak punya moral. Dalam dunianya, satu-satunya kebenaran yang ada adalah kehendak Leeteuk. Kebendak Leeteuk menganut segala sesuatu tentang dirinya. Ya, ia bisa dan pernah membantah Leeteuk sesekali, tapi pada akhirnya. Ia pelindung Leeteuk. la akan selalu melakukan apapun yang terbaik untuk Leeteuk tanpa memedulikan dampak pribadi maupun fisik yang akan ia terima.

Namun Eunhyuk tidak bisa memberitahu statusnya yang sebenarnya kepada Donghae. Hanya dirinya, Simi, dan Leeteuk yang boleh tahu tentang hubungan sebenarnya yang ia miliki dengan bosnya.

" _Aku barnacle chip_ ," jawab Eunhyuk dalam bahasa tidak resmi Squire, artinya Leeteuk merekrutnya untuk menjadi Squire. Bisa dibilang, itu hampir benar.

"Sudah berapa lama kau melayaninya? Eunhyuk tertawa singkat saat mendengarnya. "Kadang kadang rasanya sudah selamanya."

Mata gelap Donghae berkilat curiga dan cerdik ketika mendengar Eunhyuk. Ia jauh terlalu cerdas untuk kebaikannya sendiri. Dan jauh terlalu seksi untuk kebaikan Eunhyuk.

Donghae masih belum selesai menginterogasi Eunhyuk saat ia mendekati pria itu... begitu dekat sehingga sekarang Eunhyuk bisa mencium aroma tubuhnya. Aroma Donghae yang manis merasuk ke benak Eunhyuk dan memunculkan gambar-gambar Donghae yang sedang telanjang dan pasrah di tempat tidurnya.

"Bagaimana caranya kau melakukan trik sederhana dengan belati itu di mana kau muncul kembali setelah aku menikammu?"

Salah satu ujung bibir Eunhyuk terangkat ketika mendengar pertanyaan Donghae dan ia bergerak semakin dekat supaya bisa mencium aroma rambut dan kulit Donghae. Aroma itu menyelimutinya seperti wiski hangat, mengejutkan dan menggugah.

Aroma itu membuat darah Eunhyuk panas, kejantanannya menegang.

"Tanyakan apa saja yang tebersit di benakmu, Donghae." kata Eunhyuk, suaranya bertambah rendah karena hasrat. "Aku tidak suka bermain-main. Kita sama-sama tahu aku bukan manusia, jadi mari hentikan basa-basinya selagi kau mengendap-endap didekatku dan berusaha mengungkapkan jati diriku."

Sepertinya Donghae menyukai sikap blak-blakan Eunhyuk, meskipun ia bergidik karena kedekatan pria itu. Ia mendongak untuk membuat Eunhyuk merasakan bulu matanya. Tatapan itu membuat Eunhyuk merasakan berbagai hal yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan. Sebenarnya Eunhyuk tidak mau Donghae bingung dan ragu. Ia ingin menenangkan Donghae dan itu sangat mengejutkannya.

"Apa kau datang untuk menjadi mata-mata Leeteuk?"

Eunhyuk tertawa karena pemikiran itu. "Tidak. Percayalah, dia tidak perlu menyuruh orang untuk menjadi mata-matanya. Kalau ingin mengetahui sesuatu, dia pasti mengetahuinya."

Eunhyuk membutuhkan segenap pengendalian dirinya agar tidak mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh pipi Donghae untuk mencari tahu apakah kulit Donghae selembut yang kelihatan. Kulit tampak tak bercela dan menggoda. Pasti akan di terasa lebih lembut lagi di lidahnya...

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang kukatakan, Donghae. Leeteuk bisa mencari tahu tentang berbagai orang sendiri. Menjadi mata-mata adalah hal terakhir yang akan dia perintahkan kepadaku."

Donghae menjadi sangat kesal karena ketertarikann terhadap pria ini dan penolakan Eunhyuk untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaannya, la tidak tahu ia harus mencium atau menendang Eunhyuk.

Tatapan Eunhyuk yang panas seperti membakar, Meresahkan. Tatapannya begitu intens sehingga Donghae hampir bisa merasakan tangan Eunhyuk di tubuhnya.

Donghae merasakan keinginan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan untuk mencumbu Eunhyuk. Menahan napas, ia memutuskan untuk memanfaatkan hasrat Eunhyuk untuk melawan pria itu sendiri. Ia berjinjit dan mendekat kepada Eunhyu sehingga pipi mereka hampir bersentuhan. Ia melihat Eunhyuk memejamkan mata dan terengah.

Ketika Eunhyuk tidak menjauh, Donghae berbisik di telinganya "Mengapa sebenarnya kau datang kesini?"

Suara Eunhyuk rendah dan berat saat ia menjawab. "Untuk melindungimu."

Donghae tidak akan lebih kaget lagi kalau Eunhyuk bicara blak-blakan dan mengaku kalau ia adalah penghancur Leeteuk. Donghae menjauh dari Eunhyuk dan menciptakan pipi jarak di antara mereka. Berpikir dengan jernih terasa sulit kalau seorang pria menatapnya seperti sedang tak membayangkannya telanjang. "Melindungiku dari apa?"

Mata hijau yang menakutkan itu masih menghunjam Donghae dengan hasrat yang intens. "Orang-orang yang ingin melihatmu mati. Kau berada dalam bahaya, Donghae. Orang yang berubah menjadi Rogue akan langsung membunuhmu kalau tahu kau sudah mengkhianatinya."

Lucu, Junsu ternyata sangat pengertian dalam hal itu.

"Dia tidak bisa membunuhku dan kau tahu itu. Dark-Hunter tidak bisa melukai sesamanya."

Alexion mengerutkan dahi saat mendengar Donghae. "Kau benar-benar memercayainya? Tidak ada yang menyatakan bahwa Dark-Hunter tidak bisa memborgol sesamanya ke gedung, mobil, ataupun benda lainnya, dan meninggakan mereka diluar sampai matahari terbit. Kalian tidak bisa saling melukai, benar. Tapi ada banyak cara untuk mengekpos musuh kalian dibawah sinar matahari tanpa membahayakan diri kalian sendiri."

Oh, celah itu belum tebersit di benak Donghae. Tapi jelas sudah di benak Eunhyuk.

"Dan bagaimana cara kau mendapatkan informasi ini? Ada berapa banyak Dark Hunter yang kau tinggalkan di bawah sinar matahari setelah mereka percaya kepadamu?

Eunhyuk tertawa getir. "Kalau aku menginginkan kematianmu atau seseorang, Donghae, aku tidak perlu menunggu matahari."

"Jadi kau mau melindungiku dari apa?"

Eunhyuk memalingkan wajahnya dari Donghae. "Aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya kepadamu."

"Cobalah."

"Tidak," kata Alexion sambil mengertakkan gigi. "Kalaupun aku memberitahumu kau tidak akan percaya kepadaku,."

Mereka menghadapi jalan buntu. Donghae tidak akan percaya kepada Eunhyuk sebelum Eunhyuk memberitahu alasan untuk sebelum Eunhyuk memberinya untuk percaya dan mungkin sesudahnya pun tidak dan hal yang terakhir yang ia inginkan adalah seseorang pria yang tidak bisa ia percayai dirumahnya. "Kalau begitu, apa kau mengerti kalau aku memintamu inap di hotel selagi kau menjadi mata-mata Leeteuk di sini?"

Dengan ekspresi geli, Eunhyuk tertawa singkat dan dan sinis. "Kau bertemu dengan Junsu tadi malam dan dia berusaha memengaruhimu untuk bergabung dengan pemberontakannya. Apa kau percaya kepadanya?"

Dari mana Eunhyuk tahu? Donghae tidak pernah mengumumkannya. Astaga. Kelihatannya Eunhyuk sama maha tahunya dengan Leeteuk dan itu mulai membuat Donghae kesal. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan."

Eunhyuk menghilangkan jarak yang memisahkan mereka. Keberadaannya di kamar itu seperti raksasa, ercaya sangat kuat namun anehnya menenangkan. Seolah ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang memancarkan getaran-getaran yang menenteramkan. Belum lagi ia memiliki feromon yang semestinya dimasukkan ke dalam botol perlu dan dijual. Ia sungguh menarik dengan cara yang sangat seksual. Leeteuk adalah satu-satunya kenalan Donghae selain Eunhyuk yang memiliki faktor "tiduri aku" aneh yang mendorong siapa pun yang berada di dekatnya untuk melucuti pakaiannya dan mengajaknya melakukan permainan malam yang mesum.

 _Apa yang salah denganku?_

Donghae belum pernah merasakan hasrat yang seperti ini.

"kau tahu," kata Eunhyk dengan nada rendah yang membuat Donghae merinding, "untuk ukuran seorang aktris kau tidak bisa berbohong sedikit pun."

Donghae menegang begitu mendengar kata-kata Eunhyuk "Maaf?"

"Kau sudah mendengarkanku. Jadi kebohongan apa yang Junsu sampaikan kepadamu kuharap setidaknya dia lebih kreatif dari kata-kata favoritnya 'Leeteuk tua adalah seorang Daimon.''

Donghae tidak tahu yang mana yang membuatnya lebh kaget. Fakta bahwa ia membicarakan Junsu seolah ia mengenal pria itu secara pribadi. "Dari mana kau tahu tentang Junsu?"

Donghae menjadi semakin bingu sekarang. Apa Eunhyuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau ua memanfaatkan kebenaran tentang Leeteuk adalah seorang Daimon untuk mengalihkan perhatian Donghae? Cara apa yang lebih baik untuk membuat Donghae lengah selain mencemooh fakta yang sebenanrnya?

Siapa yang Donghae percayai? Junsu yang kelihatan seperti pengkhayal atau pria dihadapanna yang kelihatan seperti pembunuh?

Donghae bersedekap dan mengamati Eunhyuk dengan cermat. "Jadi katakan, apa benar Leeteuk itu Daimon"

Mata hijau kecokelatan yang menakutkan itu disipitan saat menatap Donghae. "Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Entahlah." Dan nitu benar. Dia berasal dari Atlantis dan kita semua tahu bahwa Daimon berasal dari sana."

Eunhyuk mendengus kepada Donghae, "Leeteuk dilahirkan di Yunani dan dibesarkan di Atlantis. Bukan berarti dia Daimon atau Apollite."

Tapi masih ada bukti yang harus dipertimbangkan. "Dia tidak pernah menyantap makanan."

"Apa kau yakin? ejek Donghae. "Hanya karena dia tidak pernah makan di depanmu, bukan berarti dia tidak pernah makan."

Oke, Eunhyuk mengutarakan isi otak Donghae, Donghae rasa merasa agak lebih baik setelah tahu bahwa mungkin Junsu seorang idiot.

Tapi masih ada satu bagian yang tidak masuk akal. Satu bagian yang belum dijelaskan oleh Eunhyuk. "Lantas bagaimana denganmu? Kalau Junsu benar-benar salah, dari mana dia tahu kau akan datang ke sini dengan mantel putihmu dan mencoba menjatuhkan keputusan tentang kami semua hah?"

Eunhyuk membeku ketika mendengar pertanyaan Donghae. Pertanyaan itu menyambarnya seperti pecahan-pecahan kaca. "Maaf?

Ekspresi sombong muncul di wajah Donghae. "Kau tidak bisa menjawab yang satu itu, kan?"

Tidak, Eunhyuk tidak bisa. Tidak mungkin Junsu tahu tentangnya. "Dari mana dia tahu tentang diriku? Tidak ada yang tahu aku ada."

"Berarti dia benar," kata Donghae dengan nada yang menuduh. "Kau membohongiku tentang tujuanmu. Kau datang ke sini untuk membunuh kami semua. Kau pembunuh suruhan Leeteuk."

Eunhyuk tidak bisa bernapas saat kata-kata Donghae menyambarnya. Bagaimana mungkin ada yang tahu tentang itu? Tidak mungkin. Leeteuk sudah sangat berhati-hati untuk memastikan tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu kalau Eunhyuk ada. "Bukan, aku untuk itu Aku datang ke sini untuk menyelamar kau Dark Hunter sebanyak mungkin."

"Dan aku harus percaya kepadamu, mengapa? "

"Karena aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepadamu."

Bicara lebih mudah daripada bertindak. "Buktikan bagaimana? Satu-satunya cara membuktikan kepadamu bahwa aku datang bukan untuk membunuhmu adalah dengan tidak membunuhmu. Setahuku, kaulah yang melempar belati, bukan aku."

Donghae memelototi Eunhyuk dengan sengit. "Aku harus bagaimana? Aku masuk ke rumah dan melihat Squireku yang biasanya bersemangat sedang duduk diam di sofaku, kelihatan babak belur, dan sudah meledak. Lalu pria pirang ini, dan aku menggunakan kata 'pria' secara luas, yang sudah diberitahukan kepadaku akan datang untuk membunuhku, berdiri mengenakan mantel putih, persis seperti yang dikatakan kepadaku akan dia kenakan. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan berkata, halo, bisa kubantu?"

Donghae memutar bola matanya kepada Eunhyuk. "Tentu, tentu saja."

Sungguh, Eunhyuk pasti melakukannya, tapi kalau dipikir lagi ia memiliki satu keunggulan besar dari Donghae. Ia tidak bisa mati. Setidaknya tidak karena sesuatu ya tidak dilahirkan di dunia ini.

"Dengar, Donghae, aku tahu kau tidak punya satupun alasan untuk percaya kepadaku. Sebelum mala kau bahkan tidak pernah mendengar tentangku Tapi kau mengenal Leeteuk. Apa kau pernah melihatnya menyakiti seorang Dark Hunter? Pikirkan. Kalau Leeteuk memang seorang Daimon, untuk apa dia membantu dan melindungi para Dark-Hunter?"

"Karena dia memanfaatkan kami untuk melawan kaumnya sendiri supaya ibunya tidak membunuhnya."

Eunhyuk ngeri begitu mendengarnya. Dari mana datangnya kebohongan-kebohongan ini?

Leeteuk bisa gila kalau mendengar kata-kata itu. Lebih jauh lagi, tidak akan ada keselamatan untuk Dark-Hunter mana pun dalam hal ini. Leeteuk akan menghancurkan mereka semua tanpa mengedipkan mata. Kalau sudah berhubungan dengan eksistensi ibunya, Leeteuk tidak pernah mengambil risiko.

Dan Acheron tidak pernah menunjukkan belas kasihan.

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang orang yang disebut ibuny itu?" tanya Eunhyuk, dan berharap Leeteuk tidak memilih saat itu untuk memata-matainya.

"Bahwa ibunya mengusirnya dari alam Daimon dan sekarang dia memanfaatkan kami untuk kembali kepada ibunya dan kaumnya."

Eunhyuk mendengus mengejek. "Itu lelucon paling konyol yang pernah kudengar, dan percayalah, aku sudah mendengar banyak omong kosong dalam eksistensiku. Percayalah, itu kebohongan total."

Donghae ikut mendengus. "Masalahnya adalah, aku tidak percaya kepadamu. Sama sekali."

"Tapi apa kau percaya kepada Junsu?"

Eunhyuk melihat jawaban dimata gelap Donghae. Tidak, ia tidak fakta bahwa ia belum meninggalkan saudara Dark-Hunter-nya menunjukkan banyak. Dan hal tentang dirinya. Donghae masih melindungi Junsu. Leeteuk mengaguminya karena hal itu.

"Dengar, Donghae. Bukalah hatimau dengan perasaanmu. Hati nuranimu menyuruhmu apa?"

"Kabur ke bukit dengan Squire ku supaya kalian bisa berkelahi sendiri."

Eunhyuk tertawa muram saat mendengarnya.

Donghae hanya berharap ia juga bisa mentertawainya, tapi itu sama sekali tidak lucu baginya. "Akan tetapi, aku tidak bisa melakukannya, kan? Jadi aku tidak tahu siapa yang harus kupercaya dan aku cukup berbesar hati untuk mengakuinya. Ada banyak lubang pada cerita kalian berdua. Jadi pertanyaan yang harus kujawab adalah, siapa dan yang tidak menyebutkan bagian aku melayani iblis."

Eunhyuk merasa geli. "Kalau begitu, biar kujelaskan seperti ini. Hitam dan putih jarang ditemukan dalam dunia kita. Terkadang hal-hal yang kita anggap baik bisa berubah menjadi sangat jahat pada saat-saat tertentu, tapi sesuatu yang sangat jahat akan selalu berkata bahwa dan dia baik. Sesuatu yang jahat tidak pernah mengakui bahwa dia dalam hal apa pun, jahat."

Donghae memiringkan kepala. Eunhyuk kedengaran seperti Bapa Antohny, pendetanya ketika ia masih muda di Paris. "Jadi kalau aku bertanya apakah kau berada di yang baik?"

"Ya. Tapi aku tidak akan ragu-ragu melakukan apapun yang diperlukan untuk untuk melindungi manusia dan Leeteuk. Aku datang ke sini untuk menyelamatkan kalian yang bisa diselamatkan."

"Dan yang lainnya?"

Eunhyuk memalingkan wajahnya dari Donghae.

"Kau akan membunuh kami." Itu fakta.

Mata Eunhyuk menatap mata Donghae dan kali ini matanya berwarna hijau tua yang terang dan bercahaya. Matanya gaib, menakutkan, dan sama sekali tidak manusiawi. "Tidak. Kalian mengutuk diri kalian sendiri dengan kebodohan kalian. Kuakui aku tidak peduli siapa yang hidup atau mati... itu bukan urusanku. Aku datang ke sini untuk melakukan apa yang perlu dilakukan demi menjaga keteraruran berbagai hal."

"Keteraturan apa?"

"Eksistensi kita. Alam semesta kita. Sebur sesukamu, tapi pada akhirnya, mereka yang mengkhianati Leeteuk dan yang memangsa manusia akan mati dan ya, mereka mati di tanganku."

Ini tidak bisa dipercaya. Eunhyuk mengakui bahwa ia memang orang yang akan membunuh mereka semua. "Jadi kau hakim kami?"

Wajah Eunhyuk dampak muram, jujur, "Hakim, juri, dan algojo."

Kata-kata itu menyulut amarah Donghae saat ia beranjak untuk berdiri berhadap hadapan dengan Eunhyuk. "Apa yang membuatmu begitu bijaksana sehingga kau bisa memutuskan dengan mudah siapa yang boleh hidup dan siapa yang patut mati? Dari mana kau tahu yang mana yang benar?"

Eunhyuk mendengus. "Kalian semua tahu untuk itu yang benar. Kalian tidak membutuhkanku untuk itu. Pada malam ketika kalian menjadi Dark-Hunter, kalian manusia bersumpah abadi akan melayani Artemis dan memerangi Daimon untuknya. Masing-masing dari kalian diberi harta, kemewahan dan pelayan. Yang perlu kalian lakukan untuk membalasnya hanyalah melindungi manusiadan tetap hidup. Selama kalian melakukan mandat kalian, kalian berhak mencari kebahagiaan semampu kalian. Kalian semua tahu peraturannya. Aku datang hanya untuk menegaskan peraturan-peraturan tersebut setiap kali salah seorang dari kalian kalian mengira kalian kebal terhadapnya."

Cukup. Donghae tidak mau siapapun atau apapun yang sekasar ini ada di rumahnya. Eunhyuk benar- benar tidak peduli siapa yang ia bunuh. Dark-Hunter tidak berarti baginya. Tapi bagi Donghae, saudara-saudaranya adalah segalanya.

Eunhyuk bersedia membunuh atau mati demi melindungi Leeteuk dan Donghae bersedia membunuh atau mati demi melindungi keluarga Dark-Hunter-nya.

Sederhana sekaligus rumit.

"Kalau begitu, silakan keluar dari rumahku."

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepala. "Bukan begitu cara kerjanya. Kalau Leeteuk mengutusku, dia akan menempatkanku dengan Dark-Hunter yang dia harap bisa diselamatkan. Sayangnya, hasilnya tidak selalu seperti itu, tapi secara teori, kalau kau bekerja sama, kau bisa selamat dari pemberontakan teranyar ini. Aku menggunakanmu bahwa sebagai wajah yang bersahabat dan dapat dipercaya untuk mengenalkanku dengan para pengkhianat supaya aku bisa memutuskan siapa di antara mereka yang layak diselamatkan.

"Dan kalau aku menolak?"

"Kau mati," Nada suara dan wajah Eunhyuk sama-sama tidak menunjukkan emosi. la benar benar tidak peduli ia akan membunuh Donghae atau tidak.

Donghae memelototi Eunhyuk sementara jantungnya berdegup kencang saking marahnya. "Kalau begitu kuharap kau datang dengan membawa pasukan karena kau tidak bisa membunuhku sendirian."

Donghae menerjang Eunhyuk hanya untuk menabrak sesuatu yang menyerupai dinding tak kasatmata yang menyelubungi pria itu. Donghae menyerangnya, tapi dinding itu bergeming.

"Aku tidak bisa mati, Donghae," kata Eunhyuk dengan nada mengancam sambil memperhatikan Donghae dari balik perisainya. "Tapi kau bisa, dan percayalah kalau kukatakan bahwa mati sebagai Dark-Hunter adalah sesuatu yang sungguh menyebalkan."

Donghae memukul dinding tak kasatmata itu, mencibir kepada Eunyhyuk. "Kau memintaku mengkhianati saudara-saudaraku demi keselamatan pribadi? Lupakan saja. Persetan dengan kau dan Leeteuk."

"Tidak," kata Eunhyuk dengan nada jujur sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Aku memintamu menyelamatkan mereka. Kalau kita bisa meyakinkan mereka untuk mengandalkanmu dan percaya kepadaku, dan menerima bahwa Junsu berbohong, mereka bisa pulang dan semua ini hanya akan menjadi sebuah mimpi buruk."

"Dan kalau tidak?"

"Mereka akan menjadi sejarah."

Muak kepada Eunhyuk, Donghae menjauh. "Kau tahu, kau bisa menunjukkan sedikit belas kasihan saat mengatakannya. Apa kami tidak berarti apa-apa bagimu? Bagi Leeteuk?

Donghae merasakan udara bergolak sedikit, seolah dinding itu sudah hilang sekarang. Eunhyuk menatapnya dengan mata hijau yang itu.

"Leeteuk sangat peduli. Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan ada di sini sekarang, dan kalian semua pasti sudah mati. Dia tidak membutuhkanku untuk membunuh mereka. Dia bisa melakukannya tanpa mengerahkan tenaga. Percayalah, aku juga tidak mendapat kepuasan pribadi dengan membunuh. Aku juga tidak peduli siapa yang selamat dan siapa yang tidak. Ini bukan permain bagiku. Juga bukan akhir dari dunia."

Donghae menelan ludah dengan tenggorokan yang tercekat karena membayangkan teman-temannya mati. "Mereka semua layak diselamatkan. Semuanya. Kau tidak tahu betapa sukarnya menjadi salah seorang dari kami. Kami diciptakan lalu ditelantarkan. Beberapa dari kami melalui berdekade dekade, bahkan lebih lama lagi, tanpa pernah mendengar sepatah kata pun dari Leeteuk. Tidak seorang pun dari kami yang pernah bertemu dengan Artemis lagi,"

Eunhyuk mendengus kejam, menyela Donghae "Syukurilah itu."

Donghae tertegun saat mendengar ejekan Eunhyuk sementara kata-kata Yunho tentang kematian Artemis kembali tebersit di benaknya. "Artemis masih hidup."

"Oh, masih. Percayalah, dia hidup dan sehat dan bertemu dengan Leeteuk setiap hari."

Entah mengapa, itu membuat Donghae merasa lebih baik kalau Eunhyuk tidak berbohong. "Berarti dia peduli kepada kami."

"Tidak," kata Eunhyuk dengan muram. "Dia peduli kepada Leeteuk. Kalian ada di sini supaya dia bisa mengendalikan Leeteuk. Karena itulah dia terus menciptakan Dark Hunter baru untuk menggantikan Dark Hunter yang sudah bebas. Hari ketika Leeteuk berhenti memedulikan kalian adalah hari di mana Artemis akan mengabaikan kalian dan kemungkinan besar kalian semua akan musnah. Jadi jangan pernah mengatakan kalau Leeteuk tidak peduli kepada kalian, padahal aku melihat bagaimana dia menderita setiap hari karena kalian."

Kata-kata Eunhyuk menggantung di benak Donghae. Apa benar?

Mengenal Leeteuk, sepertinya itu jauh lebih bisa dipercaya daripada Leeteuk adalah seorang Daimon.

Yah, kurang lebih begitu. Tapi kalau dipikir lagi, teori Daimon itu juga sangat meyakinkan.

Andai saja Donghae tahu siapa yang harus ia percayai.

Eunhyuk beranjak untuk berdiri tepat di depannya, begitu dekat hingga Donghae bisa merasakan napas Eunhyuk berembus ke pipinya. "Kau harus mengambil keputusan Donghae. Kau mau membantuku menyelamatkan beberapa Dark Hunter atau aku harus membunuh mereka semua sekarang dan pulang?"


End file.
